


I Need You Now

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cutting, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gay Sex, Intense, Issues, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Virgin Lance (Voltron), Voltron au, lance is like a virgin, shiro is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Lance McClaine finds a friend when he needs one the most. From his life crumbling down and not finding his place in the world, Keith shows him what it means to live freely and what it means to love.





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance looked up at the ceiling, feeling disappointed and unsatisfied.

Allura just finished putting her top back on and began to put her hair back up in a ponytail to hide the sex-hair.

She smiled and crawled onto the bed and looked at Lance, “I had fun.” She smiled and tickled his chest, “I’m glad I insisted we go back to your place.”

Lance gave a smile and sat up, “yea I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Allura smiled and got up, “I best be going, I got a major test in chemistry tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes and smiled, “see you around.” She smiled and walked off taking her bag with her and disappeared out of sight as she shut the door.

Lance groaned and flopped back onto the bed, “I’m glad you had fun.” He rolled his eyes and put his hand to his soft cock, he didn’t even cum! He groaned and shoved his face in the pillow and sighed, sex wasn’t what he expected it to be.

When he lost it senior year of high school he knew he was nervous and didn’t perform well. When he tried to relax it just got awkward and he couldn’t get it up and becoming embarrassed didn’t do him any better.

Maybe he then thought eating girls out and fingering them would cause them to blow him in return and then he could at least cum. But none of them wanted to return the favor.

He deleted his dating websites and instead made accounts on Kinky websites, hoping maybe a Mistress would make him cum. Not too long after he set up his account of his username being “cumboy” he deleted it, after a Mistress threatened to send his pictures all over.

Sex…he liked it right? He enjoyed masturbating and watching porn but when it came to the actual act…it was…well…disappointing.

He usually covered this up and exaggerated the stories he told his friends. He would lie and say they did things he hasn’t ever done. What makes it worse is he has a drawer of toys that he wants to use but…no one wants to even try.

Allura was a nice girl, she was beautiful and every boy wanted to fuck her. She knew this fact and she put herself out there. It didn’t bother Lance that she was a playgirl, because hell she was hot. She was in first-year college and Lance promised himself after high school he would go to her college and fuck her good. But…yea not happening.

He looked at the clock and read the time, 9:00. His parents and his younger siblings would be back from the school talent show.

He got out of bed slowly and looked at his wrists, they shone with clear scars of cuts that were made in the last few weeks.

His stomach dropped and he felt utterly used, disappointed, alone and lost. His shoulders slumped and fear of forever being alone lingered in the back of his mind. To ease his mind he walked over to his desk and pulled out a switchblade and slowly cut another line and watched it bleed. It was a bad habit he admits it. It’s not pretty, it’s rather girly people would say. Men don’t cut! He rolled his eyes, he didn’t care, just some way to show himself how much he was hurting, how alone he was. A reminder.

He threw on his clothes and walked out of his bedroom and headed to the kitchen to get the sweets on the table to congratulate his younger siblings for making it into the talent show. Luis and Rachel burst through the doors talking with excitement. “We’re home!” Lance’s mother smiled and put their coats in the closet as his dad locked the door behind her.

“Lance!” His mother smiled, “oh good boy, I’m glad to see you got the sweets ready!” She kissed his cheek, “your older Sister Veronica called. She said she is coming over tomorrow isn’t that exciting?”

Lance nodded, “yes mama, I haven’t seen her in ages.”

Veronica went to school three hours away from them. She was in the second year and she studied health care. She wanted to be a surgeon. Whenever she came down to visit was during the reading week, or for vacation.

But when she came over Lance felt like a middle child. She was so accomplished and Lance’s parents loved that about her. They also praised his older brother Marco and his wife Lisa who had two kids of their own.  
His younger siblings, so close in age always were spoiled.  
Lance…Lance loved his family he did, but ever since Veronica went off to college something happened. And he didn’t like it.

~~~

Lance walked into biology and noticed someone who he had never seen before. A slender boy with dark raven hair – in a mullet no less – sat in the back of the glass by the window seat. He didn’t see Lance as he was busy texting on his phone with a disappointed look on his face.

“Um…are you lost?” Lance asked confused as the boy shrugged, “this is room 230 right?”

“Yes.” Lance put his books down.

“Than I’m not lost.” The boy looked up, “just early. You got a problem with that?”

Lance shook his head, “no.”

“Okay.” He went back to texting. Lance noticed that he was wearing black jeans and a top with a red sweater, halfway done up. His wrists had black jelly bracelets which could only mean one thing in this stupid high school, oral sex.

“Are you new?” Lance sat down and organized his stuff.

The boy nodded, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Names Lance.”

“Keith.”

“Lance! I have the report I thought I lost!” Hunk ran into the room and put the report down, “I had it in my cookbook.” He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Awesome!” Lance looked it over as Hunk sat down, “who’s the new guy?” He whispered looking at Keith.

“Keith.” Lance rolled his eyes, “he thinks he’s Mr.Macho. Wonder what Mr.Shirogane will say.”

Mr.Shirogane, their biology teacher. He didn’t tolerate stupidity or cockiness. He was the strictest teacher according to everyone but he had one good thing about him. He was smoking hot! Like out of the covers of PlayGirl magazine, he was fucking gorgeous! People would lie and say that they got to second or third base with him. Or say stories that they watched his porn videos, or sent nudes to him.

No one ever questioned who he was dating but made up stories of _who_ he was dating. It was pretty annoying but Lance did sometimes find himself wondering, what did Mr.Shirogane do after school?

“You three are here early,” Mr.Shirogane said walking in and put his briefcase down on the desk.

“Wanted to hand in our report Sir.” Lance stood up and walked over with the report and handed it to him.

Mr.Shirogane took the page and glanced at Lance’s wrists. Lance knew he was looking and quickly retracted his hand, “all in good order Sir.”

He took it and looked it over, Lance always wondered what happened to his right hand. It was a prosthetic and he never mentioned the story of how it came to be this way. But no one seemed to care because they were caught up on his looks.

“It is,” Mr.Shirogane smiled, “can’t wait to read it. You mind if we talk after class?”

Lance went still, “am I in trouble Sir?”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “ no.”

“Oh, well I need to kind of be in English, which is the second period…I can meet after school?”

“It’s booked.”

“Oh did Hunk find the report?” Pidge asked walking in fixing her glasses, “I do have a copy too.”

“Well no need Pidge, Hunk and Lance are on the case!”

She smiled and sat down. Katie aka Pidge was ahead of her other classmates. She was in grade 11 but took most of her courses at the grade 12 level. Lance always made sure to be partnered with her for projects.

The class slowly trickled in James and his gang made quit the entrance as he walked over to Keith, “names James.” He stuck out his hand. Keith looked up at him, “Keith.”

James retracted his hand and looked at him, “maybe you’ll try out for Soccer this season? We already have a team but Lance needs to be replaced.” He smirked looking at Lance.

“Hey!” Lance shouted causing Mr.Shirogane to stop writing on the chalkboard and turn around, “class is about to begin, please find your seats and settle down.” He gave a stern look which caused Lance to look down in shame.

James snickered and sat at the back of the class and started playing footsies with the girl beside him.

For most of the class Lance was too tired to even concentrate, but the groans that filled the classroom caused Lance to awaken from his daydream.

“To top it off, I’ve already assigned you, partners.”

“Partners?” Lance whispered to Pidge. She nodded and finished taking down her notes, “for the next report.”

Lance groaned and slouched in his chair.

“When I assign you your partner, pick up the rubric and you’re free to go. Ina and…”

Lance looked at Pidge and prayed to god he got her as a partner. But she was called and was working with a girl named Romelle, the dumb one they called her. Positive that’s why they’re partnered up, Pidge can teach anyone anything. Good move Mr.Shirogane.

“Lance and Keith.”

Lance looked at Keith who just looked out the window.

“New guy. Good luck.” Hunk smiled as Lance got up and grabbed the rubric, not looking Mr.Shirogane in the eye. He walked over to Keith, “so um we’re partners.”

“And you probably don’t know what this report is about, do you?”

Lance growled, “I bet you don’t.”

“I do, meet me in the library if you can fourth period. I’m free then.” He picked up his bag and walked out.

Lance didn’t like this guy one bit.


	2. Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rolled his eyes, “I’m thinking a wolf and cat. Something like a fox but not. I want it to be able to teleport too.” Keith looked over his notes he already wrote.
> 
> “Teleport? Fuck Keith, that’s harder than my idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance looked around the library trying to find Keith. He should be easy to spot, there’s no way one can miss that mullet!

He walked over to the collaboration section and saw Keith flipping through a magazine with his headphones in.

Lance took a deep breath and walked over and sat down and looked at Keith.

Keith looked up and took an earbud out, “are you just going to stare at me like a lost dog?”

“No. I just didn’t know if you could hear me that’s all.” Lance pulled out his biology textbook, notes, and pencils, “so um…this report?”

Keith smirked, “we have to use the basic principals of genetics and DNA. We are to make a metaphoric animal. So, cat and dog, goat and horse etc.”

Lance groaned and looked at the four-page booklet, “fuck…Can’t we do something easy?”

Keith raised his eyebrows, “easy?”

“Yea like two guys, two girls. Come on, it’s impossible to have DNA from two males in one kid. Imagine Ryan Reynolds and Brad Pitt having a kid!”

“We would have to explain how _both_ their DNA is given to the child. If there are two males than how the hell will they give birth?”

“Alpha and Omega, Keith.” Lance winked.

Keith looked lost, “what?”

“Alpha and Omega…you don’t read manga, do you?”

“No,” Keith rolled his eyes, “I’m thinking a wolf and cat. Something like a fox but not. I want it to be able to teleport too.” Keith looked over his notes he already wrote.

“Teleport? Fuck Keith, that’s harder than my idea.”

“That’s the fun of it.”

“But wolf cat…that’s so…boring.”

“What and Brad Pitt and Ryan Reynolds kid is so much more interesting?”

“Well yea, it’s interesting.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “are you really that stupid?”

“No…” Lance looked down. His stomach did twists and turns, he felt sick. “I need to actually go.” He grabbed his bags, “we will do your idea.” He rushed out. Fuck he hated that guy! Why couldn’t he just do this project alone? Him and Hunk always teased about what their kid would look like.

“Wait up!”

Lance looked back to see Pidge rushing after him, books in her arms and ready to spill. He smiled, “hey.”

Pidge smiled, “I know it’s late notice but the newest game for Midnight Alert was just released today! Matt picked one up for me. I was wondering if you want to come over tonight and play it.”

Lance sighed, “I wish Pidge but Veronica is coming over tonight.”

“Oh. Okay.” She smiled, “well tomorrow then?”

“Sure.”

“So, are you excited that Veronica is coming over?”

Lance leaned against the locker, “no. Is that bad? I mean I love her, she’s my sister. But…” He sighed, “it’s just hard being the middle child. My eldest siblings are so accomplished I have to work to be just as good as them. It’s so tiring.”

Pidge nodded, “well why can’t you be yourself? Don’t push yourself, Lance.” She smiled. Lance nodded, “yea I guess…just seems like I’m not good enough you know? I’ve been in three school plays, I’m in the band, I play soccer, I’m in the science club! What do they expect from me?”

“You sound stressed.”

“I guess I am…”

“You can drop science club. As President, I don’t mind.” Pidge said adjusting her grip on the books. Lance smiled, “thanks Pidge but for now, I think I’ll drop soccer.”

Pidge smiled, “sounds like a plan. Let me know when you do okay? But I got to get to class, I’ll see you tomorrow Loverboy!”

~~~

“Right...right…hmm…left…right…”

“Watch where you're going.”

Lance looked up from his phone, “oh sorry.” He mumbled as the student he ran into gave him the death glare before walking on. Lance sighed and put his phone in his pocket, _Tinder_ can wait.

He walked to his biology classroom and knocked and looked in.

The Psychics teacher Mr.Wilks back was to Lance and Mr.Shirogane was sitting at his desk. Their conversation stopped when Lance knocked.

Mr.Wilks turned around and Mr.Shirogane stood up.

“Uh, I can come back.”

“No, come in.” Mr.Shirogane walked out from behind his desk as Mr.Wilks picked up his bag, “how long should I expect to wait?”

“Give us 20 minutes Adam.”

He nodded and gave a small smile at Lance before heading out of the classroom.

“Glad you came,” Mr.Shirogane said leaning against his desk.

“Well, you wanted to talk to me. Least I could do.” Lance put his school bag down on the nearest desk. “What did you want to discuss?”

“I wanted to check in on you. How are things going?” He crossed his arms and looked at Lance. Lance didn’t want to stare into his eyes, they seemed kind but he feared the longer he looked the more lost in them he would get.

“Oh, I’m doing well. Keeping busy you know.” Lance shrugged.

“I hope you didn’t mind me partnering you up with Keith.”

Lance shook his head, “no.” Yes.

“I think you two could make good partners for this assignment.”

Lance nodded. Not in this lifetime buddy.

“Lance,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back up at him, “if there’s anything you want to talk about, I want you to trust me.”

“Oh well, there’s nothing really going on.”

Mr.Shirogane raised his eyebrows in a way to say _I don’t believe you._

Lance gave a forced smile, “but I’ll for sure come to you if there are any issues you know.” He picked up his bag, “you are my favorite teacher after all.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “Keith and you have a lot in common.” He said standing upright and picked up his briefcase.

“We do?”

He nodded, “I think so.”

“Oh…well I guess we will ace this assignment then.”

“I have no doubt.” He looked up at Lance, who’s heart jumped to his throat, “yea, no doubt…I’ll see you Monday.” He cleared his throat.

“Take care Lance.”

Lance nodded and rushed out, fuck.


	3. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me in please.” Keith’s voice was stern but it didn’t seem threatening.  
> Lance unlocked the door and fell back to the ground, trembling like a leaf.  
> A warm jacket was wrapped around his shoulders, “let me help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: This chapter may have content that isn't suitable for some readers.
> 
> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance walked in to hear the house filled with laughter and Veronica’s bags were at the door.

He walked into the family room where his parents, and siblings all sat.

Veronica’s hair was in a bun and her glasses were gone.

“No glasses?” Lance gave a smile. She looked up, “Lance!” She got up and hugged him, “so good to see you! You’ve grown.” She pulled back to look at him, “no you’ve just matured!” She hugged him again, “any dates since the last time I’ve seen you?”

Lance shook his head, “no, no one. I’m on Tinder but that’s not going well.”

“Tinder?” His mother questioned.

“It’s a hookup app.” Rachel giggled, “Lance is getting booty!”

“I am not!”

“Quiet.” His father snapped. Veronica giggled, “well that’s where I found my boyfriend, he’s really sweet.”

“Oh please tell us more!” Rachel said as she put down her pencil.

“I’d love to hear but I got a report I need to work on.” Lance shrugged, “catch up during dinner ‘k?”

“Sure thing. So as I was saying...”

Lance walked into the kitchen and took a cookie before heading upstairs and shut his door and slumped down in his desk chair. He noticed Allura had sent him snaps. He opened them up and they were nothing really exciting, how original. He sent a quick dick pic in hopes she would get the message but all she sent back was a picture of her textbook and the caption “ _studying.”_

He sighed did up his pants and opened Tinder again and went to the settings and looked at the matching options. Female, male or both. He clicked both out of curiosity and began to swipe. He got a message from a girl name Ally. She was tanned, big breasts and her dark hair shined in every picture. She had a nice smile and Lance thought she wouldn’t even think twice about swiping right on his picture. They were friends in elementary school and always joked about dating and getting married. But she had to move and they stopped being in touch. It was a shock in sophomore year to see her in the halls. And man, did he have a crush on her.

They never ended up reconnecting and Hunk didn’t like her. He said she was just a player and out to break hearts. But looking at her bio which read, “ _Looking for something real. I’m not letting my past define me.”_ Lance felt like Hunk was just exaggerating like he usually does when it comes to gossip.

Ally: _OMG! Is this Lance! Lance the Ladies Man! ;)_

Lance: _Ally!! Hi. It’s been ages! What’s going on?_

Ally: _There’s a party tonight. And I would love it if you went with me. Should be rad! XD_

Lance: _Party? What time?_

Ally: _9_

Lance: _I’d love to. But I don’t have a car…_

Ally: _no sweat! :D I have a car! Give me your address and I’ll pick you up!! <3_

Lance smiled, and rushed down to the family room, “hey Pidge asked if we could hang out tonight. I’ll get my homework done and stay for dinner. But Matt said his girlfriend would pick me up.”

His parents looked at each other, “how late will you two be hanging out?”

“All night. The newest game of Midnight Alert came out today. I said around nine to get picked up. That okay?”

His mother nodded, “sure.”

Lance smiled and texted ally back, “ _See you at 9.”_ He also sent her his address and rushed back up to shower.

~~~

“Cute place!” Ally smiled as Lance got into the car, “nice ride.”

“Got it for my 16 birthday!” She smiled and turned the radio on, “how crazy that we met up on Tinder!” She giggled. Lance smiled, “right. You know I had a huge crush on you back in sophomore year.  You looked so good. I can’t believe five years made you hot.”

She laughed, “that’s so sweet.” She smiled, “how have you been doing?”

“Good. Schools getting tough, can’t wait to get out of it.”

“Right!” She rolled her eyes as her phone lit up, “oh that’s James.” She picked it up with her one hand and started texting.

“James? Griffin James?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, “it’s his party. So Lance, being the ladies man that you are, how’s your sex life?”

“Oh um, good. You know me, kinky little bastard.”

She smiled, “I love kinky sex. Especially you know fucking a girl when a guy is watching, so hot.”

“Oh yea, I love having threesomes.” Remember when Lance said he exaggerated his sex life, this was the prime example. He couldn’t stop himself, he’s watched enough porn to believe he’s had this experience or at least sounds like an expert.

She smiled and looked at him, “yea?”

“You bet.” He smiled. Ally smiled and reached her hand to his jeans, “maybe I can get you up and climax before we get to James.”

“Oh sure…” Lance bit his lip as she began to tease through his jeans. Her fingers reached for his zipper and slid it down and went to reach in.

“Um Ally, just the jeans are good…or underwear.”

She rolled her eyes, “kinky man doesn’t want to get kinky?”

Lance gave a small chuckle, “well you know later.”

She smiled, “I like the way you think.” She smiled and put her hand back on the wheel. Lance let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. When did he become so self-cautious about getting a hand job? This was what he wanted right?

They got to James house and she got out of the car and smiled looking around, “party!” She slapped Lance’s butt which made him wince, “oh um…”

She smiled, “come on.” She took his hand and they walked in, “wow this is awesome!” She grabbed a drink and drank it before giving it to Lance, “here.”

“Thanks…” He looked at the half empty cup as she got her own and smiled, “come on Lance! Let’s take care of that bonner!” She practically yelled which caused people to look and snicker.

“You know what’s kinky and I know we will both love!” She said turning around, her eyes wild, “threesome!”

“No Ally…” Lance shook his head, “that’s just…”

“Party pooper! Come on! James, me and you!” She took his hand and gave big puppy dog eyes, “please?” Her lip trembled and she looked gorgeous, so gorgeous.

“Fine…”

She smiled and took his hand and they wondered in the crowd to find James. He was talking with a bunch of guys from the soccer team as Ally went up to him and whispered in his ear. He looked over at Lance who suddenly felt out of place.

He smirked and nodded. Ally kissed his cheek and took Lance’s hand, “there are some joints and cocaine upstairs.” She smiled and rushed him up. They got into James bedroom and she shut the door and took off her shirt. She didn’t wear a bra underneath and she smiled, “come here.”

Lance suddenly felt himself get hard again, fuck…she was hot. He walked over.

She giggled and stuck a joint in his mouth and lit it up, “to relax.” She smiled and wondered over to the desk and dug through the drawers and pulled out some white powder, “want some?”

“No thanks.” Lance practically died smoking this joint, “what happens if someone walks in?”

Ally rolled her eyes and did three lines, “no one will.” She smiled and turned around before sitting on the desk her legs open, Lance had a feeling she wasn’t wearing any underwear either.

“Want some pussy?” She smirked and looked at his hardening cock before lighting up a joint. She brought up her skirt to reveal herself.

Lance’s mouth watered, she was so hot. He ran his hands on her boobs, “yea…”

She smiled, “then fucking get to it.”

Lance went down on her and enjoyed it. She moaned and praised him as she ran her one hand through his hair while the other allowed her to smoke the joint. She climaxed and took a deep breath calming herself down, “wow, I can’t imagine you in bed.”

Lance’s cock jumped, “yea let’s do that.”

She smiled and pushed Lance away and got up, “let’s start without James.” She hopped off the desk, “take your clothes off.”

He stripped and she smiled, “now take off my clothes. God, it’s like you’re a virgin.” She rolled her eyes. Lance walked over and took off her skirt. She smirked, “get on the bed.”

His body was buzzing, he could hear others outside and a knock.

“Ally, open up!” James ordered. Ally smiled, “come on in James!”

“What Ally no!” Lance wanted to cover himself up when he remembered that a threesome was going to be happening. Ally went to the door and let James in before locking it.

James looked at Lance who was on the bed and covers pulled onto him. James rolled his eyes, “we’re going to fuck this guy?”

Ally giggled, “mhmm.” She walked over to Lance and pushed him down and took the sheets in her hands, “let go will you?”

“Ally…I can’t…”

“Stop being a pussy. You like Kink.” She gripped harder and ripped the sheets from him leaving him exposed for James to see.

James smirked, “what a small dick McClain. No wonder you’re single.”

Ally giggled, “oh isn’t he funny.” She smiled. Lance shook his head, “Ally really…I should go.”

“No!” She pushed him down and took him in without a second word. Her body slammed hard onto his cock and he let out a groan, it felt so wrong, dirty and sore.

James laughed, “wow he’s going to be an early cummer. Aren’t you Lancy Lance?”

Lance closed his eyes as Ally began to move. “Ally please…” He said barely above a whisper. “I can’t…”

“Come on Lance it’s okay!” She continued her _dance._

“No Ally please!” Lance held back tears, this wasn’t fun, he was sore, this wasn’t good.

“Oh don’t be a crybaby.” James got up and got on the bed and kissed Ally’s neck from behind and held her breasts.

Ally smiled and got up and repositioned herself to face away from Lance to kiss James. Lance bit his lip and struggled to get out of this situation.

“Hold him still Ally.” James hissed. Ally snickered, "he’s just being naughty.” She looked over her shoulder, “right?”

He didn’t respond but closed his eyes and prayed this would stop. Why did he agree to this? When did things get out of hand?

 “Oh fuck!” Ally giggled as Lance unexpectedly climaxed inside Ally. She got off and James laughed, “let him go. He can’t last round two can you loser?”

Ally smiled, “No I don’t think he can, besides he wasn’t doing a good job anyways.” She got up and crossed her arms looking at Lance.

Lance bit his lip and tried to get up.

“Get moving!” James barked and picked up his clothes and opened the door and threw them out the door, “go!”

Lance panicked wanting to take the sheets with him but James took his arm and threw him out the door and locked it.

Lance was naked and exposed and fumbled to get his clothes.

“Here.”

Lance looked at the hand holding his underwear. It was gloved with training gloves. He took his pants and rushed off to the bathroom and shut it, hearing the laughter that followed.

He slumped against the bathroom door as the tears fell. Sounds came out from his throat that he couldn’t stop. His body shook, his head buzzed and his body was just in pain. He scratched at his skin causing it to become raw and to bleed.

“Lance…” A soft knock was heard on the door. It sounded like Keith.

“Go away!” He tried to cry out.

“Let me in please.” Keith’s voice was stern but it didn’t seem threatening.

Lance unlocked the door and fell back to the ground, trembling like a leaf.

A warm jacket was wrapped around his shoulders, “let me help.”

Lance sobbed, his body now numb in shock. Keith gently helped Lance get up and somehow managed to get his underwear back on and was his support as they walked out. People laughed and took photos as they passed by.

Keith helped Lance get into the car and Lance sat staring at his hands. Before he could think he lost it and screamed out to the heavens in pain, anger and confusion. He scratched his skin more as Keith took a hold of his hand and stopped him, “stop.”

Lance looked down at the gloved hand holding his and burst into tears.

~~~

Lance sighed, “thanks…”

Keith looked at him and parked the car in front of Lance’s house, “don’t mention it.” Lance looked at Keith, “really…you don’t even know me.”

Keith shrugged, “no but you needed someone to help you out, that’s what I did.” He looked at Lance who looked down, “you must think I’m stupid…how could I allow shit to get out of hand…” He pinched the skin on his wrists, wishing to slit it open.

“No, I don’t think you’re stupid. Shit happens when we least expect it to. You couldn’t have done anything to stop it.”

Lance shook his head, “yea I could’ve…” He sighed, “why am I so dumb?”

Keith sat silent for a bit, “you’re not dumb.” Lance smirked, “thanks but I can’t believe you. I should go.” He opened the car door, “don’t mention this to anyone got it?”

Keith nodded, “who would I tell?”

Lance sighed and slowly made his way to his home. He opened the door and leaned against it and tried to hide the tears that didn’t seem to leave him once this evening.

“Hey you're…Lance…are you okay?” Veronica asked as she stopped walking down the stairs, her glasses back on, and in a blue onesie.

“I’m okay.” Lance gave a smile in the dark.

She nodded, “how was the game?”

“I don’t want to talk about it okay?” Lance slowly made his way up the stairs and past Veronica.

“Lance…are you sure you’re okay? You seem sore?” She followed behind him.

“I’m fine…”

“No Lance, what happened?”

“I’m fine Veronica!” Lance snapped and pulled away from her hand on his shoulder and went into his room and slammed the door. He flopped onto the bed belly first and screamed into his pillow.


	4. I Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So um…just a heads up…” Hunk leaned in close and pulled out his phone, "there are some rumors going around that you and the new kid had sex at a party.”  
> Lance stopped doodling and broke the led, “what?”  
> “Yea…there’s a photo going around.” Hunk whispered, “well photos…”  
> Lance bit his lip, blood rushed to his ears, “photos?” He whispered. Hunk nodded, “yea…you want to uh see…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“Earth to Lance.” Pidge poked his arm, “you’re not doing anything,” she paused the game and turned to look at Lance, “what’s going on?”

Lance shrugged and put the controller down, “just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“How was it with Veronica?” Pidge sat cross-legged and put the bowl of M&M’s in her lap.

“Good.” Lance shrugged, “she has a new boyfriend. He seems nice from what she says. I won’t actually know until Wednesday. He’s coming over.”

“Oh?” Pidge smiled, “what does he look like?”

“Good looking?” Lance shrugged. Pidge looked at him, “okay what’s really going on?”

“Nothing, as I said I just didn’t sleep well.” Lance took a handful of M&M’s and ate them.

“Do you want to take a break of the game then? Oh! Aren’t you on Tinder again? Maybe we can go on that!” She smiled. Lance shrugged. Pidge sat still, “Lance…”

He sighed and got up, “I should head home. Sorry, Pidge.”

“No…don't be.” She put the bowl on the table and walked him to the door, “get some rest sharpshooter.”

Lance gave a small smile and pulled out the keys to his parent’s car, “thanks, nerd.” Pidge smiled as Lance headed to the car.

When he returned home he could smell dinner in the air and hear his father and Luis chatting in the kitchen. He headed upstairs and flopped on the bed and closed his eyes as the memories of last night flooded his mind. He opened his eyes and reached over to the nightstand and dug through the drawer and pulled out his switchblade and added another red line. He watched the blood bubble to the surface before it left a red streak down his wrist and onto his shirt. When did he feel so dirty?

There was a soft knock on the door and Lance shot up and shoved the switchblade under the pillow.

“Hey,” Veronica peeked in, “dinner is ready.”

“Thanks. I’ll be down in a minute. Just need to use the bathroom.”

Veronica looked at him, “Lance…I’m your sister I know something is going on.”

Lance gave a smile, “I’m fine Veronica, I’m just tired that’s all. I worked on my stupid report until two in the morning.” He faked a yawn. Veronica put her hand on her hip, “Lance, you’re so bad at lying.”

“I’m okay Veronica.” He got up, keeping his wrist close to his side, “I’ll be down in a minute okay?” He pushed past her and went to the bathroom and locked the door. He sat on the edge of the tub and looked at his wrist, he felt so dirty. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears, but when he closed his eyes he was reminded of what went down.

He quickly got up and washed his hands adding four pumps of soap and scrubbed until his hands were raw. He leaned against the counter as his phone buzzed. He looked to see Allura’s name on the screen. He opened the message:

Allura: _Hey Lance! Want to come over and celebrate? I got my mark back from my chem. Test!”_

Lance’s hand shook as he texted back: _No thanks. Not tonight. Sorry_

He shoved the phone deep in his pant pocket before heading down.

He took his seat next to his father. “Glad you could join us.” He gave a small smile at Lance. Lance nodded, “of course.”

“Let’s say prayers.” His mother put her hands on the table as Veronica and Rachel held her hand. Lance bit his lip, fuck.

“I’ll pray.” Lance cleared his throat and held his hands in a prayer position, “Dear Father who art in Heaven, thank you for this food on the table and bless it as we eat. Thank you, Amen.” He picked up his fork and poked the peas on his plate.

“So how was the game?” His father asked as he buttered his dinner roll. “Good,” Lance replied and poked some more at his food, he didn’t feel hungry.

“Must be really good if you went back to play it today.” His father smiled. “Yea…” Lance gave a smile, he could feel Veronica’s gaze on him so he quickly spoke, “it was super cool, the magic skills are so advanced now! Best RP game of the series!” He added some extra enthusiasm to try and convince Veronica who he knows wasn’t buying this act.

“Oh? And what did you and Pidge accomplish in the two days?” Veronica questioned and leaned over to act interested. She was just ready to make him crack. She wasn’t going to win. “We defeated ten bosses.” He said as he forced the dinner roll in his mouth, “Pidge cheated though, she played to build up her character so when it was my turn to play with her, she was well more advanced than me.” He rolled his eyes and smiled, “Matt even got into it.”

“Oh! How’s Matt’s girlfriend? I didn’t know he was dating anyone.” Veronica smirked.  Lance looked at her, “she was nice, they’ve been dating for a few weeks. They wanted to keep it quiet and enjoy the solitude of this experience for a bit.”

“What’s her name?” His mother asked smiling. “Nancy,” Lance replied. Nancy? Really? What the hell? Lance bit his tongue, “I’m not feeling to well.” He put his fork down and gave up, “I’m going to call it a night.” He stood up and took his plate and covered it before placing it in the fridge.

“Do you need anything?” His mother asked concerned. Lance shook his head, “no thanks mum. Just some sleep I think. Night everyone.” He smiled and headed up and flopped on the bed and pulled up Tinder. He sighed and was going to delete it when he noticed a new match.

He clicked it and it was non-other than Keith. Lance looked at his profile in shock, Keith? He flipped through the two photos. His profile picture was of him and his _big_ dog. It almost looked like a wolf! The next picture of him he was sitting on a fallen tree with his dog sitting there with a big stick in his mouth.

Lance looked at his bio which was short: _Don’t swipe right if you’re looking for hookups._

Lance blinked and sent a message:

Lance: _You’re on Tinder? You gay or something? Why did you match with me?_

Keith: _I should be asking you. You swiped right on me first_

Lance did? When?

Lance: _I just swipe everyone right when I don’t know what to do with myself_

Keith: _right_

Lance: _So are you gay?_

Keith: _r u?_

Lance looked at it, was he? He bit his lip and typed back:

Lance: _bi-curious_

Keith: _I see. Well then to answer your question, yes._

Lance: _so you top or bottom?_

What the fuck Lance!

Keith: _What?_

Lance: _Those black jelly bracelets mean oral sex. So, you give or receive?_

Keith: _Why would it matter?_

Lance: _Right…sorry_

Keith: _did you figure out what you wanted to do for the assignment?_

Thank you Keith for aborting the awkward conversation.

Lance: _No. Let’s just do your idea._

Keith: _K. How are you?_

Lance sighed and looked at the phone and closed his eyes, how was he?

Lance: _Fine. Thanks for asking. I’m calling it an early night. See you at school on Monday._

He shut off his phone before getting the reply back. Fuck…this shit got weird...

~~~ 

Lance tried to focus on the sheet music in front of his eyes. The first football game of the season would be played in a matter of a week. He smirked, only a few weeks into school and Mr.Shirogane had given them two reports already.

The room went silent and Coran – their band director – looked at Lance. “Lance, are you with us?”

Lance looked around as everyone’s eyes were on him. “Oh yeah, sorry it’s just early you know. Haven’t been sleeping.” That excuse was getting old…in all honesty, he wasn’t really sleeping at all. The past three nights he got at least four hours of sleep.

Coran played with his bright orange mustache, “I see.”

“We made it morning practice for you McClain.” The trombone player snickered.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I have soccer and other shit!”

“Language my young lads!” Coran ordered. Everyone snickered and gave him looks. Come to think of it, many people were giving him looks when he walked into practice this morning. He tried to ignore it but he really did become more aware of their stares as the minutes passed.

“From the top!” Coran instructed as everyone groaned, “if you wish Lance to take a fifteen-minute break you can.”

More snickers. Lance sighed and put his clarinet to his lips, “no it’s fine…”

~~~

“How was band practice?” Hunk asked taking his seat next to Lance as he popped some granola into his mouth. “Fine…” Lance doodled in his textbook.

“So um…just a heads up…” Hunk leaned in close and pulled out his phone, "there are some rumors going around that you and the new kid had sex at a party.”

Lance stopped doodling and broke the led, “what?”

“Yea…there’s a photo going around.” Hunk whispered, “well photos…”

Lance bit his lip, blood rushed to his ears, “photos?” He whispered. Hunk nodded, “yea…you want to uh see…?”

Lance shook his head suddenly feeling ill, “no.” He stood up.“Hey, you okay? You don’t look so good mate.” Hunk looked at Lance wide eyed.

Lance felt hot, his head spun and before he knew it, what  he ate for breakfast made a reappearance on the floor and on his shoes.

“Woah!” Hunk got up and looked concerned, “you should go…”

“What happened?!” Mr.Shirogane but his briefcase on the nearest desk and rushed over to Lance.

Lance shook feeling faint. “Lance.” Strong hands were placed on his shoulders and led him to sit down.

“I’ll go get the janitor.” Hunk scooted away.

“Post this.” Mr.Shirogane tore a piece of paper from Hunks notebook and wrote in his handwriting _Class will be starting at a quarter after._ He handed Hunk some tape. Hunk didn’t question it and went out closing the door behind him.

“You didn’t need too…” Lance whispered, his dizzy spell vanishing. Mr.Shirogane put his hand on his knee as he crouched down and looked at Lance, his grey eyes staring into him, “Lance I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

Lance looked at him and gave a brave smile, “I haven’t been feeling well for the past few days…guess it’s coming to take it’s toll on me.”

Mr.Shirogane looked at him, with that _I don’t believe you_ look. “I’ll give you an extension for your report. I’ll let Keith know. I want you to rest up. The band will be needing their clarinet next week.”

Lance nodded, “yea…” He looked at the hand on his knee and his heart swelled…he looked at Mr.Shirogane in the eyes…his heart skipped a beat.

Mr.Shirogane stood up and offered his hand. Lance took it and was pulled up, “rest up.” Mr.Shirogane said packing Lance’s things and handing it to him. “Thanks,” Lance took the bag and threw it over his shoulder.

The janitor walked in with a mop, “nasty bug going around.” Slav – the janitor – mumbled. “You know there is now a 97.9 chance in this alternative that you could get sick as well Takashi…” he shook his head and continued mumbling _facts_.

Mr.Shirogane rolled his eyes and smiled. Lance gave a small smile, “thanks.”

“Don’t worry.” Mr.Shirogane watched as Lance left.

“Ditching school?” Keith asked coming out of nowhere. Lance kept his gaze down, “don’t talk to me okay? Let’s just make a google doc and work on our report there.”

“What? Why?” Keith asked, keeping his pace with Lance.

“Just leave me alone okay?” He snapped, “I don’t want to be seen with a faggot.”

Keith stopped. Lance knew he hurt him…he wanted to turn around and say sorry that he didn’t mean it. He didn’t! He just…couldn’t take having him around at this moment.

“Well then fuck you McClain.” Keith shouted as Lance hung his head low, “yea…fuck me…” he whispered. He made it to the office and the secretary – Ezora – didn’t even look up from typing as she addressed him, “Mr.McClain take a seat in the nurses office while you wait for your parent.”

“Oh…okay.” Lance turned on his heel and went to the nurse’s office. Mrs.Holt – Pidge’s mother – smiled and let him in, “Mr.Shirogane said you would be here. Have a case of the stomach flu?” She went to the cabinet and dug around, “Pidge said you weren’t feeling well when you came over Saturday.” She handed Lance some pepto bismol. Lance looked at the pink fluid in the cup, “yea…” He downed it. She looked at him concerned, “take time off Lance. You really don’t look too good.”

“Thanks.”

She looked at him for a few minutes. Lance just stayed silent and she got the hint and went to her computer to leave him alone.

A few minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. Mrs.Holt looked up, “Veronica! I didn’t know you were in town.”

Lance looked up to see his sister in the door. She smiled, “funny that Lance didn’t mention me.”

Lance’s heart sank and he looked back at his shoes. Mrs.Holt smiled, “you know how those two get when they’re playing video games.”

Veronica smiled, “indeed. So how are Matt and Nancy doing?”

Mrs.Holt looked confused, “Na…”

“Veronica lets go.” Lance got up and grabbed his bag. Veronica smiled, “okay. Nice seeing you again. Say hello to the family for me.” She smiled and grabbed Lance’s bag from him as Lance led her out.

“So.” She probed, “there isn’t a Nancy is there?”

“No Veronica there isn’t!” Lance snapped. She smiled, “so what’s up? Are you really sick or are you lying?”

“Would you just shut up! God Veronica you’re so annoying! You’re worse than mum and dad! Just let me be!”

She looked at him and took a deep breath, “okay.”


	5. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well,” Keith shut the locker door, “I got bored of it. Deleted my profile. Decided I’d try something new.”  
> “Like?”  
> Keith smirked, “ever wanted to try being a Dom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

There was a knock at Lance’s door. He ignored it but Veronica looked in, “I’m leaving now.”

Lance nodded not taking his eyes off his laptop. “How are you feeling?” Veronica leaned against the door. “Fine.” Lance shrugged still keeping his eyes on the screen. “Good. I’d hope you’d feel better since it’s been a week.” Veronica gave a smile. Lance nodded.

“What are you watching that’s so interesting?” She walked over and sat on the bed.

“Some Netflix original. Pidge suggested.”

Veronica looked and watched as five lions turned into one major robot. “Epic.” She smiled. Lance nodded, “yea guess it is.”

Veronica sighed, “are you going to be okay?”

Lance looked at her, “I told you I was feeling better.”

She looked at her younger brother, “why is that hard for me to believe?”

“Because you’re an older sister and paranoid.” Lance shrugged as his phone buzzed. Allura’s name flashed on the screen. Lance sighed and ignored it, “safe drive.” Was all he said as he continued to watch.

“Can I get a hug?”

Lance looked at her. She gave a smile, “please? Least you could do for not wanting to meet my boyfriend.”

Lance sighed and sat up, “fine.” Veronica smiled and hugged him tight, “call me if you need anything okay?”

“Yea yea.” Lance pulled back an went back to watching the show. Veronica frowned but got up and left Lance, closing the door behind her.

He sighed and paused his show and went onto Google Docs to see how far Keith got with the assignment. It was basically done. All Lance needed to do was write the last part, a hypothesis and, the title page.

He went back onto Tinder to thank Keith for the work he put into the assignment but, Keith’s name no longer was seen in matches. Guess he deserved that move.

~~~

“You wanted to see me?” Lance asked walking up to Mr.Wilks’s desk and set his bags down on the floor beside him.

Mr.Wilks looked up from marking the tests they did in class today, “take a seat.” He said putting his glasses back on and flipping through the marked tests. Lance noticed he had a wedding band on his finger. Since when was he married? Was he always married and Lance didn’t notice it before? He never spoke about his personal life. He wondered if the picture on his desk was of him and whomever he was married to.

“I know you’ve been off sick for a week.” He flipped through the pages, “but, I didn’t expect you to fail.” He put the test in front of Lance who flipped through it to see red all over. Yea he failed it pretty bad. The five and a half marks were probably given out of generosity.

“I should’ve asked if you were ready to write this test. But you’re one of the top students in this class and,” he gave a small smile, “am I wrong to assume that you don’t study for tests.”

Lance blushed a little, “no.”

“I’m impressed, with the marks you get, especially with the amount of complaining you do in class. You should be proud of yourself.” Mr.Wilks looked at Lance who kept his gaze on the test, “so…am I failing this test?”

“No. I’ll be giving you another test to write in two days. You can either write it during class hours, during the fourth period of after school.”

“I can’t do after school, and I really want to be in class. So, the fourth period.” Lance looked up as Mr.Wilks went to take the test away from him, "also.” Mr.Wilks looked back at Lance and took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I think it’s wise for you to speak with a guidance counselor at the school."

“What why?” Lance was taken back. Mr.Wilks put his glasses back on, “I get the feeling there’s more going on in your life than just the stomach flu.”

Lance shook his head, “no. My life is just fine.”

Mr.Wilks looked at Him with the same look Mr.Shirogane gives when he says he’s fine. “There’s been talk among the students.” He began and Lance’s heart raced, the teachers knew too?

“I don’t know what the latest gossip is but, from what other teachers observed last week and this week...Lance, What's going on?"

“Nothing.” He said smoothly. Mr.Wilks didn’t believe him and Lance new this he would drill him until he cracked. “There was vandalism done to your locker when you were away.” Mr.Wilks looked at Lance, his eyes peering into him.

“Vandalism?” Lance questioned. Mr.Wilks nodded, “the Principle was going to talk to you about it but I said I would.”

“Talk about what?” He voice was small. He really didn’t want to know. Mr.Wilks looked at him, his face going soft, “there were pictures, graffiti which read of very demeaning words.”

“Pictures?” Lance whispered. Mr.Wilks took a deep breath, “Lance, what’s happened to make you a target of vicious gossip?”

Lance shook his head, “I…I don’t know.” Lies. He knew that Mr.Wilks didn’t take the lie.

 “Set up an appointment with the guidance counsellor please.”  
  
Lance nodded, “yea I will...I should go…soccer.” He stood up, “thanks.” He walked out of the classroom and jumped when he saw someone in the corner of his eye, “oh sorry Mr.Shirogane I didn’t see you there.” He looked up as Mr.Shirogane smiled, “no worries.”

Lance nodded and rushed off not looking back

~~~

“McClain, where were you last practice? And why are you late?” Coach Iverson drilled into Lance as he walked into the change room. His teammates snickered.

“I was sick, and I had a meeting with Mr.Wilks.” He threw his bag into his locker.

“Late for a practice again and I’ll not think twice about kicking you off the team.” He glared into Lance, “Alright men, four laps. McClain, you can do six, I want you to sweat this sickness out.” He checked something off the clipboard before heading off.

“Glad you could make it Lancy Lance.” James walked over and crossed his arms. “How was anal?” He smirked, “did you skip school because you couldn’t walk?” He mimicked someone in pain as he walked, “ooh Keith…my ass hurts from you! Come to fill it up again!”

The teammates laughed.

“Come on James.”  Ryan put his hand on James’s shoulder, “let's go do our laps, I’ve got a date tonight, and I don’t want soccer practice to go any later than necessary.”

James looked at Lance, “see you on the field McClain.” He spat at his shoes and headed out with the team.

Lance quietly changed and headed out and started his laps. He saw Iverson talking to someone, but he couldn’t see who it was. He squinted trying to see but when he got closer he saw it was Keith. Great…

Lance finished his last lap and took a drink of his water as the rest of the team practiced drills. He looked to see if there was a team of three. Sure enough, Keith was working with Ryan and another defensive player.

“Coach, who’s my partner?” Lance asked walking up to him. “Kogane!” Iverson shouted as Keith looked up. His hair was done up in a low pony, and he didn’t look like he was breaking a sweat.

“You’re going to be practicing with McClain!”

Keith looked at Lance who looked down at his shoes and kicked the grass. “Can’t Ryan work with him?” Keith asked placing his hand on his hip in attitude. Iverson’s eyes went into slits, “don’t talk back to me Kogane, one more time and I won’t allow you on the team!” He threw Keith a soccer ball, “let’s go you two!”

Lance went over to Keith, “so…”

Keith threw the ball at Lance, “let's go.”

Lance looked at the ball and dropped it to the ground and began to drill of 1v1.

Keith got on his toes and watched as Lance dribbled the ball towards him. Lance focused on Keith’s feet trying to read which direction he would attempt to steal the ball from him. Lance moved left seeing that Keith was leaning more towards the right. Lance smirked, Keith read him all wrong. Lance went left but Keith picked up his movements and went left and stole the ball from him in a matter of seconds.

“That’s it Kogane!” Iverson shouted. Lance spit and looked at Keith who looked at him with a smug look on his face, “come on Lance, steal the ball from me.” He began to dribble the ball making his way towards him. Lance tried to find out where Keith would sneak off too, right…left…left…right…He came closer and Lance watched, feet ready to move in either direction.

Keith elegantly swerved left to avoid Lance’s attempt to steal the ball from the right.

“Come on McClain pick up your feet!” Iverson shouted as Lance shook his head and chased after Keith. His heart pounding, this guy was fast. They got closer to the net and Keith looked behind him, “I’ll give you another chance.” He stopped the ball and passed it over to Lance, “make the goal.” He looked at the net than back at Lance.

Lance growled and started to move. He knew Keith would go for the opposite. Keith looked like he was reading Lance wrong and leaned to the left as he approached from the right. "Not today buddy," Lance whispered and kept to the left hoping this would make Keith confused.

He came close to Keith and with ease moved passed him on the left side and looked at the net and shot, “come on!” Lance hissed watching the ball move and then Keith came out of nowhere and stopped it, “nice shot.” He kicked the ball up. Where the hell did he come from! Keith threw the ball at Lance as Iverson blew his whistle, “alright ladies! Now that you’re warmed up we need to work on goals, especially you McClain, that was the weakest shot ever.”

“Sorry Sir.” He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as Iverson blew his whistle, “let's go!"

~~~

“Keith wait up!” Lance rushed over to catch up with him as they headed off the field.

“What do you want?” He snapped and undid his ponytail. “Thank you,” Lance looked at him, “for doing the assignment.”

Keith rolled his eyes and walked on. James whistled as he watched the two of them walk side by side. His teammates laughed and made sex noises and pretended to hump one another.

Lance looked down. “Don’t let them get to you McClain.” Keith said walking on ignoring them like a pro. “How could I not?” Lance sighed. Keith looked at him, “because you know the truth. Truth is more powerful than lies. Lies always break but the truth prevails.”

Lance sighed, “sorry…for the other day…I didn’t mean to call you that…”

“I’m used to it.” Keith shrugged and went over to his locker and opened it. Lance sat on the bench, “I’m not a mean guy, it’s just…”

“I get it.” Keith looked at him, “I’m not mean either, just misunderstood. At least that’s what people say.” He rolled his eyes and went back to get his things out of his locker. Lance nodded, “why did you un-match me on Tinder?”

Keith gave a laugh, “don’t tell me that’s been bugging you.” He looked at Lance who gave a small smile, “no…”

“Well,” Keith shut the locker door, “I got bored of it. Deleted my profile. Decided I’d try something new.”

“Like?”

Keith smirked, “ever wanted to try being a Dom?”


	6. Hippo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked down at his hands, “okay…but why? Why do this?”  
> “Because.” Keith shrugged, “I know what it’s like.”  
> Lance looked at Keith his eyes were honest, “okay.” He nodded, “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“What are you two doing? Planning another fuck party?” James asked walking over, his gym bag over his shoulder and hair wet.

“Yeah, want to join? I know you’re into threesomes.” Keith remarked. James snickered with his buddies, “I don’t know where you got that idea from Kogane.”

Keith looked up as Lance sank into the bench praying this wouldn’t escalate, but of course, it did. Keith stood up, his chest puffing out...he was ready to fight!

“Keith…” Lance bit his tongue as James looked at him, “awe you scared McClain? Scared for your fuck toy?”

Without warning, Keith took a swing at James’s jaw. He fell over and crashed into the lockers with an unpleasant sounding crash. “

Call me fuck toy one more time!” Keith threatened, his fists going white. James spat at Keith’s shoes and got up, “I’m telling coach on you.”

“No need.” Iverson walked up. Lance felt sick.

“What happened McClain?”

“Uh…”

“Keith punched me for no reason.” James shot back glaring at Keith, his jaw looked badly swollen. Iverson eyed the dent in the lockers than turned his gaze to Keith, “you’re in big trouble you two. You're water boys for the first game. No field time!.” He snapped. “As for the damage, I’ll let Mr.Z (principal) deal with the two of you for that.”

Lance looked down as Keith stood his ground, “you can’t do that!” He shouted.

Iverson glared Keith down, “talk back to me again boy and I’ll make sure you don’t step foot in this locker room again!”

Keith clenched his jaw as Lance stood up and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “let's go, Keith.”

James smirked in the background as Keith shoved Lance’s hand off and picked up his bag before heading out.

“Sorry…” Lance mumbled before following Keith.

“Keith!” Lance shouted which caused the boy to stop as Lance got beside him, “so much for not letting them get to you.” He gave a small smile trying to lighten the mood. Keith rolled his eyes, “he just needs someone to put him in his place, who the hell does he think he is?”

Lance bit his lip, “his parents are kind of like celebrities in this town…”

“Well fuck status! You shouldn’t treat someone like shit no matter who you are.” He walked on. Lance followed, “you know…I think he’s embarrassed too…”

“Who?” Keith looked at Lance confused. Lance kept his face down, “well to admit he…well you know.”

Keith rolled his eyes, "he’s not embarrassed you jackass. He just has guilt that he doesn’t know what to do with. No matter who you are, you have guilt. What you do with it is your decision.” He threw his bag into the back of his car, “want a lift?”

“No, I only live fifteen minutes away by foot.” Lance gave a small smile. “What you don’t want to see what being a Dom is like?” Keith leaned against the car his arms crossed.

“Well, I had a bad experience with a Dom…well a Mistresses.” Lance went red, “she threatened to send my photos all over.”

“Well she’s a piece of shit,” Keith opened the car door, “get in.” He walked around and got into his side. Lance sighed and got in and shut the door.

“Where’s a Starbucks around here?” He started to drive. “Um…near the grocery store,” Lance said trying to map it out in his mind. Keith thought, “go onto google maps on my phone, will you? The password is cosmo.”

“Cosmo?” Lance took the phone from Keith's hand, as he noticed his nails were painted black, and those bracelets...only now a different color combination. Black was still there but with purple, blue, glow in the dark, pink and white. “You do know what those mean right?” Lance kept his gaze on them.

“Yea.” Keith shrugged and continued driving, who didn't seem phased at all.

“So Cosmo? Why?” Lance typed it in. Keith’s background was of the night sky, clear too. All the stars were out. Nice.

“Cosmo is my dog's name.” Keith looked at Lance, "google maps is in the folder under _google._ ”

“Thanks.” He clicked it and typed in their destination as the phone started to direct them.

“So why do you wear those bracelets if you know what they mean?” Lance questioned.   
  
“Do you know what they mean?” Keith raised his eyebrow and looked at Lance with a smirk. Lance nodded, “yea. Black means oral.”

Keith nodded, “you mentioned that. It really depends though, on what you want them to mean. Many people come up with shit for things like this.”

“So…do you play the snap bracelet game?” Lance felt bad for asking but, he never saw anyone really wear them. It was only talk.

Keith shook his head, “no.”

“Than why do you wear them?”

“Because why not? So, McClain, tell me your version of them.” Keith smiled and looked at Lance who smiled back, “well we know what black means, purple means kissing, pink means a peck, white means flashing dick or tits. But I’ve never heard of a blue or glow in the dark one?”

Keith smirked, “well black for me is sex with a condom, purple means anal, pink means licking ass, white is flashing, gay kissing or french kiss and glow in the dark means with sex toys. Basically, just saying I’m gay.” Keith smirked and looked at Lance, “that bother you?”

Lance shook his head, “so the people that know what they stand for...do they ever come and ask you for sex?”

“No.” Keith shrugged, “I don’t wear them for that reason.” Keith looked at him and held out his wrist, “see if you can snap one in half.”

Lance looked down, “why? Are we playing snap bracelet?” He didn’t know which one to snap! Keith laughed, “no, but if this is what your town has made them into, I want to see how easy it is to get people to drop their pants.” Keith looked at Lance and bit the inside of his cheek, “I’m sorry.” He went quiet when he saw Lance look down in shame. He retracted his arm, “Lance I’m sorry…sexual harassment isn’t funny…”

Lance shrugged, “it’s okay…”

“No…it’s not,” Keith looked at him, “how are you holding up?”

Lance shook his head, “not good…” He held tight onto his wrists. Keith looked down, “any more?”

“A few more…” He showed him the scars, “don’t tell anyone or freak out okay? I don’t need that right now.”

“Than what do you need?”

Lance looked at Keith who was looking at the road in front of him.

“I guess someone I can talk to…my parents would flip if they knew I was having sex…Hunk knows but I don’t think he could take you know…and Pidge…” Lance gave a small smile, “she’s too innocent.”

Keith nodded, “I wanted to kill myself.”

Lance looked at him, “what?”

“I wanted to kill myself,” Keith repeated.

“Keith…you don’t need to share…” Lance didn’t want him to feel obligated to. Keith looked at him and gave a sad smile, “if I share, will you share?”

Lance nodded, “yea…”

“Another time?” Keith parked, “get a coffee and I can show you my subs.” He gave a smile, “may do you good. Get in control of sex. Get in control of your life. Build your confidence.”

“Keith…”

“Yea?”

“Can I have some bracelets too?”

Keith smiled, “I’ll bring you some tomorrow. So,” He got out and waited for Lance to follow him into the shop and order a coffee and a cookie each. They found a seat on the patio and Lance started with the cookie first and the conversation, “what made you become a Dom?” Lance dipped his cookie into the coffee.

“My sister forced me to watch 50shades. Thought it was erotic.” Keith shrugged. “You have a sister?” Lance asked shocked. Keith nodded, “Acxa, I just call her Ace.”

“How old is she?”

“Four years older. How old are your siblings?”

Lance explained as he ate the cookie in a few seconds. He hadn't really eaten in the last few weeks. As that cookie made its way down it caused him to feel ill.

Keith nodded, “cool.” He got out his phone and sat beside Lance and showed him his profile. His name was Sir. Red, and a picture was of him wearing a suit with a red tie. It was cropped to take out his face and only focus on his chest.

“And how do you get subs?” Lance asked keeping his gaze on the photo. Keith smiled, “that’s actually the beauty of it. They come to you.” He clicked the messages, his inbox was filled with people wanting to be his sub.

“Woah…” Lance looked at them all, “so what do you do then? Do you make house visits?”

Keith shook his head, “no, I just command them to do things. Like ‘go fuck yourself and record it in real time for me’.”

“Do they do it?”

Keith nodded, “yea.” He pulled up a message and showed him.

Sir Red: _I want you to get your filthy hole filled with the biggest dildo you have and fuck yourself. Send pictures._

Slave4you _: yes Sir._

Lance looked at the photos, “shit…”

Keith smirked, “I know I sound like an amateur but, they don’t seem to care.”

“I don’t know if I could be one. I just…” Lance stuck out his tongue, “I think it would be hot if someone actually made an effort to please me.”

Keith laughed, “well as a sub your role is to please the Dom. So yea it is for you. Take a hold of the reigns Lance.”

“Yea but…I mean I don’t want to do the work. I want someone to do the work. I’m tired of just being a toy for someone…”

Keith blinked, “Lance…that’s a Dom your describing. Really give it a try. Give me your phone.” Keith held out his hand. Lance did as Keith started to download it, “you should add a password.” He smiled and handed it back, “I’ll allow you to go on and be me for a while.”

“Keith…”

“Give it a whirl. Choose who you want to take care of. Let me know so I don’t confuse them. Also, I added my number in your phone.”

“Oh, thanks.” Lance looked at his number, his name was K. Red. “Do you think I could be a good Dom?” Lance looked up at Keith who was drinking his coffee, “yea. Don’t you think so?”

“I don’t know…”

“Only one way to find out right.”

Lance nodded, “it just seems to quick you know…after what happened why would I even think twice about sex again…”

“Than don’t do it. I don’t mean to be forcing you into this…”

“No,” Lance smiled, “it’s fine. Maybe you’re right. Maybe this will just give me a boost of confidence that I’ve lost that night…”

Keith smiled, “no ones asking you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Lance gave a smile and looked down at his phone, “thanks Keith.”

Keith gave a smile, “can you promise me something?” He looked at Lance in a way that made Lance just want to spill his guts and cry into his shoulder...he shook his head, “yeah…yeah sure.” Where the hell did that thought come from?

“When you go to cut, send me a text. Let’s say...send me, ‘hippo!’”

Lance laughed, “hippo?”

Keith smiled, “they’re my favorite animal. But honestly, send me hippo if you don’t feel comfortable talking or if you can’t even find words to the reason why.” Keith looked at him as Lance looked down at his hands, “okay…but why? Why do this?”

“Because.” Keith shrugged, “I know what it’s like.”

Lance looked at Keith his eyes were honest, “okay.” He nodded, “okay.”


	7. Not a Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No need to pay for damages, those lockers were old anyway. But…to make up for the damages, you two are to be leaders at the science programme we host for the elementary school kids. I understand you two are good at science?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“Here.” Keith sat down in Hunks usual spot in biology. Lance looked at what Keith placed down, “oh! You got them.” Lance picked them up. Each bracelet had two of each color. “So, what do these mean?”

Keith took the one half, “I went clean for you McClain. Yellow is hugging, orange is kissing neck, gold is making out, purple is holding hands, and white,” He held out his wrist, “snap it and I’ll tell you.”

Lance looked at it, “tell me first.”

Keith shook his head, “no. Last chance, you snap it or dump it and wear it without knowing what it means.”

“I can just look it up.” Lance crossed his arms. Keith smirked, “I dare you. I also brought you these.” Keith slid over some brochures. Lance looked at them, “Keith…”

“Awe look the two lovebirds,” James remarked walking in. When was he ever here early! Never!

“Don’t you get bored of teasing us?” Keith looked at him as Lance quickly hid the brochures and bracelets. James noticed Lance scurrying about, “what are you hiding McClain?”

“Nothing.” Lance bit his lip. James rolled his eyes, “you’re a bad liar McClain.” James took Lance’s pencil case and notebook from his grasp.

“Give it back!” Lance pounced trying to free them from his grasp, the attempt caused everything to fall to the floor. James looked down and picked up one of five LGBTQ+ brochures, “ooh how original, being true to you is about accepting who you are.” He rolled his eyes, “don’t tell me you’re thinking of going trans McClain.” He flipped through.

“Not everyone who’s gay is trans you idiot.” Keith spat.

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked walking in with Pidge and Romelle who, quickly went out of her way to help Lance clean up his pencils and pens.

Pidge fixed her glasses, “yea what’s happening you three?”

“None of your business nerd.” James rolled his eyes, “by the way, maybe you and Lance should start a freak club for trans people like you.”

Pidge looked at him, her eyes going into slits. Lance shot up and grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, fuming with anger, “you know what James! Why don’t you go kill yourself! You would be doing everyone a favor!”

James laughed and spat into Lance’s face. Lance felt the warm saliva drip down his cheek. That was it! He pushed James into the desk, “you talk to my friends like that or me and I’ll…”

“What McClain? Hit me? Pa…”

Keith cut James short with a blow to the nose.  If he gave another hit to his jaw he probably would’ve broken it, good thinking Keith.

Blood spurt out of his nose and onto his shirt and floor, “Kogane!” James shrieked as Romelle got behind Hunk in terror. Lance noticed his whole class practically watching at the door, cameras out.

“Move!” Mr.Shirogane’s voice was heard as students were pushed aside, “what happened?” He ordered looking at the six of them. Romelle closed her eyes, “they started to fight…I was only trying to help…” Pidge squeezed her hand, “thanks Romelle.”

Mr.Shirogane looked at the group of students and ordered them to take their seats while the five of them – excluding Romelle - come outside the classroom.

Lance hung his head low and followed Pidge out the door, Hunk, Keith, and James behind them.

Mr.Shirogane looked at James nose, which was spilling like no tomorrow. “Go to the nurse,” he kept his voice calm and looked at the four as James walked off.

“Well?” He crossed his arms, waiting for any of them to start, “speak now or I’ll send you all to talk to Mr.Z first without my defense. Which reminds me, Keith and Lance, you need to see him at 2 today, something about a locker incident.”

Lance nodded.

“So, who’s going to talk?” Mr.Shirogane looked at them again.

“James…” Lance squeezed his wrist, “I made fun of James.”

“No! No, you didn’t!” Keith shouted looking taken back. Mr.Shirogane raised his eyebrows, “what happened then?”

“James taunted Lance and Pidge, he deserved what was coming.” Keith snarled, still mad at James.

“Physical violence is never the option.”

“Sometimes it is!” Keith shouted back at Mr.Shirogane who kept his face calm, “Keith you’ve said enough, let the others talk.” He looked at Pidge and Hunk. Pidge looked at her shoes, “James called us names…Lance saw it hurt me...he was just trying to defend me…and Keith defend Lance.”

Mr.Shirogane looked at Hunk who nodded, “yea…it wasn’t a nice scene.”

“Okay…Hunk and Keith, you can head back to class. Tell everyone to work on questions 1-10 of the chapter.”

They nodded and left, leaving just the three of them. Lance pinched at his skin just wanting to split it open.

“What did James call you?” Mr.Shirogane looked at Pidge concerned. She looked down as Lance put a hand on her shoulder, “he called her a freak..and a trans, in a harsh way..."

Big crocodile tears slipped from her eyes which caused Lance to squeeze her shoulder. Mr.Shirogane took a deep breath, “Pidge, you know that’s not true.”

She nodded, “I know…but it…” She looked down and slumped her shoulders. Lance felt her pain...He felt it just as hard, but he had to stay strong for her.

“Pidge, you’re not a freak. You’re my best friend and you’re amazing. That’s why I couldn’t just sit there and let him tease you.”

Pidge nodded and tried to stop her tears. Lance pulled her into a hug, “you’re amazing.”

She nodded and looked at him, “thanks sharpshooter.”

He smiled back at her.

“Do you think you can stay in class?” Mr.Shirogane asked his voice going soft. Pidge put on a brave smile and took a deep breath, “I love science.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “I’ll see you in class then.”

She smiled and squeezed Lance’s hand before heading in. Lance looked down, “I’m sorry…it was my fault…I should’ve…”

“Don’t.” Mr.Shirogane put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “don’t apologize.”

Lance nodded, “it’s just…” He took a deep breath, “something happened with James and I…and I…” He tried hard to fight back the tears, “I really didn’t need that in my life right now…” He fought 10 times harder to keep them back.

Mr.Shirogane’s soft eyes looked at Lance with compassion, “after school let’s talk.”

“Can…can Keith be there? He kind of knows and I want that support.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “of course.”

~~~

“Hey.” Keith threw an M&M in the air and caught it in his mouth. Ezora rolled her eyes as she watched Keith, ready to pounce on him if he let one get away.

Lance gave a small smile, “you’re not nervous?” He sat down. Keith shook his head, “should I be? Just some dents in the locker, how bad could it be?”

“Right…so are you okay staying after school?” Lance slid his wrist out of sight. “What happened to Hippo?” Keith eyed Lance who looked down, “I just…”

“Alright you two Mr.Z wants to see you.” Ezora said still watching Keith, “no food allowed in his office.” She glared. Keith smirked and shoved them in his bag before following Lance.

Lance knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Lance walked in, head low and Keith just took a seat. Lance sat down and tried not to look around. His office was cold. Grey and the blinds were shut. Lance always wondered why someone who served in the military would want to be a principal at some lame ass school, but here he was, Mr.Z.

He looked at them, an ugly scar - almost as ugly as the one Mr.Shirogane had on his nose - was seen slashed across his eye. He looked daunting and Lance didn’t like it.

“I hear from Iverson you two damaged school property?” His yellow hawk eyes staring the two of them down.

"Not our fault James is a bully.” Keith shrugged.

“It just kind of got out of hand…” Lance looked down, “sorry Sir…we will pay for any damages…”

Mr.Z’s booming laugh filled the room and Lance wanted to curl in a ball and hide from it. Did he mention he hated Mr.Z? His presence alone was enough to make one shit their pants.

“No need to pay for damages, those lockers were old anyway. But…to make up for the damages, you two are to be leaders at the science programme we host for the elementary school kids. I understand you two are good at science?”

Keith looked taken back, he wasn’t ready for this. Neither was Lance. The Science programme was meant for the elementary school kids that went to school just across the road. His siblings didn’t go there - thank god - since they insisted to go to the elementary school where Marco went. It was basically another form of daycare, but science related and high school students gave up their free time to help these kids.

“Oh…uh…yea…” Lance mumbled.

“For how long?” Keith crossed his arms, still looking like he was registering this.

“I’ll give you two months.” Mr.Z leaned forward.

“Okay done!” Lance shot up, “thanks!” He took Keith’s hand and rushed out.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Keith shrugged and pulled out the M&M’s, “I don’t get why people don’t like him.” He dropped an M&M on the floor, “oops.” He smirked as Ezora stood up, “you little!”

Keith smiled and walked out of the office with Lance, “see you after school McClain.” He smiled and headed in the opposite direction.


	8. Coming Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith: Are your parents home?  
> Lance: yeah???  
> Keith: tell them a friend is coming over. I’ll see you in 30  
> Lance: KEITH! KEITH! WHAT!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance walked into the classroom which was empty. He shrugged and sat down at a desk and pulled out the bracelets and put them on his wrist.

“Figure out what white means?” Keith asked walking in. Lance smirked, “no. I’ll just live my life without knowing. Besides, you said it was all clean so I trust you.”

Keith laughed, “suit yourself.”

“Okay…what does it mean! I need to know!” Lance begged and looked at Keith who smiled, “friendship.”

Lance took a deep breath, “fewf! Okay, I’ll snap yours.”

Keith smiled, “no need. Are you excited for tomorrow clarinet? I hear they’ll have free chilly-dogs for the band members.”

Lance’s mouth water, “Really? Maybe I will show up…”

“You weren’t going to?” Keith looked at him confused, “what were you going to do instead?”

“Not go…I don’t know…after everything that’s happening…tomorrow I was going to tell Coran this was my last time with the band…”

Keith nodded, “okay.”

Lance looked at him, “no more questions?”

Keith shrugged, “no? Why do you want more?” He looked at Lance who looked at his bracelets, “usually people drill me as to why I do anything…”

“You don’t like it, so I’m not going to do it. As I said I’m not mean.”

Lance gave a small smile as Mr.Shirogane walked in, “sorry for being late. I was actually in a meeting with Mr.Z.” He took his seat in front of them, Lance kept his gaze down.

“We were discussing the possibility of changing your schedules around moving out of my biology class. A guidance appointment will be provided for the two of you tomorrow.”

Lance nodded, “thanks…”

“Don’t mention it. Before we begin, legally I’m responsible to report anything if I fear you’re a harm to yourself or someone else. Besides that, anything you two say I won’t tell anyone without your permission.”

Lance nodded, “what would you consider harm to me?” He squeezed his wrists trying to fight back the tears and the acid that was stinging in the back of his throat – he felt so sick.

“Well, if I feel like you’re going to go out and kill yourself and if there’s some abuse that’s becoming a pattern, that type of thing.”

“So James…” Lance looked down…Mr.Shirogane looked right at Lance, “that’s being sorted out.”

Lance nodded, “right…”

“I have a feeling there was something that happened outside of school.”

Lance looked up at Mr.Shirogane who’s face was soft but had a hint of concern. Lance bit his lip, “things got out of hand at a party…than to cover his tracks people just made up rumors that Keith and I…” Lance shook his head as a sudden dizzy spell threatened to make him ill.

“They said we had sex.” Keith said flat out, “they took a situation and made it into something it wasn’t. James is the biggest supporter of this gossip, especially since it covers his ass.” Keith rolled his eyes, “he deserves what is coming for him.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled and shook his head a little, “Keith…”

Keith looked up, “I know violence isn’t the answer but after what he did…”

“Look, I think the violence that was directed towards him was justifiable but no more okay.”

Keith crossed his arms, “no promises.”

“Can I ask you something…” Lance kept his voice small, not trusting any words that may slip out. Mr.Shirogane nodded, “of course.”

Lance looked at Keith, then down at his wrists that were decorated with the bracelets, “is sex always lame?” He squeezed his eyes shut and cussed in his mind, why the fuck would he say that allowed!?

Mr.Shirogane sat back and looked at the two of them, “no.”

Lance looked up, “but why…” He shook his head. Keith looked at him, edging him to go on. Lance bit his lip, “I’ve had so many bad experiences with sex…I don’t want to be asexual but…” He sighed, “I was assaulted…”

Mr.Shirogane leaned in closer, “what happened Lance?”

Lance shook his head as a tear slipped, “it was my fault…”

“No, it wasn’t.” Keith jumped in, “it’s not your fault.”

Lance sighed, he felt like it was. Every night, every time he showered, and every breathing moment he felt like it was his fault. He felt like he couldn’t get clean. _Out damn spot out_! He wrote a whole essay on those four words in English for Macbeth but scrapped it when it got too personal.

“Keith’s right.” Mr.Shirogane’s voice was quiet and if anyone was listening in from outside, they wouldn’t be able to hear a thing. Lance felt comforted in knowing this wasn’t going anywhere. He looked up, his eyes wet. Mr.Shirogane reached over and got the tissues off his desk, “I have to ask, are you concerned for your sexual health after this?”

Lance shook his head and dried his tears, “no…I mean I was sore but I’m fine now…as for STI…” He swallowed, trying to get rid of that acid taste, “we didn’t use…” He shook his head and bit his lip.

“I advise you to see your family Dr.” Mr.Shirogane said with concern very prevalent on his face, but he still looked collected and calm. Lance nodded, “yea…”

“Was this the only case of assault?”

Lance nodded, “yea…but my um…I’ve tried sex with others and I feel like a failure…sex is supposed to be great and it’s not. I don’t even climax, that’s so embarrassing.” He tried to cover the blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Well you are right, sex is supposed to be _great. B_ ut if there’s a lack of communication, trust and even confidence in who you are, it can make things difficult. I always say, get comfortable with who you are before you strip down for anyone.”

“So, strip for yourself first than strip for someone else.” Keith shrugged, “makes sense. Isn’t sex like something that is very psychological?”

Mr.Shirogane nodded, “it is. It can either harm you or do you good. It can’t build who you are or fix the things you’re not comfortable with. The danger comes when you seek out confidence from others, it needs to come from within you first.”

Lance looked down, “yea…I guess…” He sighed, “what if I’m bi…”

“So what?” Mr.Shirogane looked at him. Keith looked at Lance, “if it helps I can share how I knew I was gay.”

Lance looked up and into Keith’s eyes, “okay…”

“I always did find myself more attracted to males than females. When the boys in my class talked about the girl’s anatomy I just tuned them out, I wasn’t interested. I thought it was just my age, you know that awkward stage of life. I met this one guy in middle school. He was cool and I found myself wanting to be with him. Being a loner, I thought it was just for friendship. But the more we hung out the more I was attracted to him. When he told me, he was dating a girl my heart broke. It was painful…” Keith sighed, “I tried dating girls to get over it. It just didn’t feel as good as it did when I was crushing on him. I took the risk and went on a blind date with a male. Even though we've never met again I felt complete like this is who I am.”

Lance nodded, “so it’s okay? I’ve never dated a male…I don’t have that strong urge to fuck a male…sorry.” He looked up. Mr.Shirogane smiled, “don’t be.”

Lance gave a small smile, “I watch female porn...I’ve never watched male on male. It never crossed my mind, so why the hell would I think I’m bi!” He buried his face in his hands.

“This is a stage where it’s okay for you to explore your sexuality. If you go date or even have sex with a male, even more than once, it doesn’t make you gay or bi right off the bat. You’re experimenting, you don’t need to label yourself if you’re not sure yet.” Mr.Shirogane looked at Lance, his eyes warm like he knew what Lance was going through.

“What happens if I…I don’t like it?” Lance bit his lip. Keith smiled, “then whatever.” He shrugged, “so what? You’re not going to die if you don’t like sex with the same gender as you.”

Lance gave a small smile.

“Just don’t push yourself to do anything you’re not ready for, or force anything. In time the opportunity will come and that’s when you can decide what you want to do.” Mr.Shirogane looked at the two of them. Keith nodded, “gotcha.”

Lance nodded, “Okay…Can I ask you something personal…”

“Depends on how personal it is.” Mr.Shirogane smiled. Lance bit his lip, “do you know where I’m coming from or are you just really good at advice or being generic?”

Mr.Shirogane laughed, “I mean you got the point of being generic, I could say those words to anyone in this type of situation or another sex-related situation. I do however make sure I say the right thing for the right scenario and I believe those are things you need to hear. But yes, I know what you’re going through first hand.”

Lance looked at him, he did? His heart pounded loud in his ears, god he was perfect.

“It gets better.” Mr.Shirogane promised, “it does, but keep what I said in mind okay.”

Lance nodded, “thanks.”

~~~

Lance flopped down on the bed, his body wet and naked, he didn’t have the energy to put on pajamas. After the talk, he just felt exhausted.

He pulled out his phone:

Lance: _Keith…can I ask you something_

Keith: _okay_

Lance: _What male on male video should I watch?_

Lance felt stupid as he watched the three little dots besides Keith’s name, showing that he was typing. What happens if he thought this was stupid?

Keith: _here:[www.xcxxx.com/3668_89jppKLA091Dii889](http://www.xcxxx.com/3668_89jppKLA091Dii889) (A.N. Not a real link)_

Lance bit his lip and put headphones in and clicked the link. The caption of the video was _Soft Fuck._ Lance laughed to himself and smiled before clicking the play button.

Halfway into the 30-minute video, Lance found himself getting turned on. He shook his head and threw his phone down and buried his face in the pillow, he was gay, wasn’t he? Nothing wrong with it…but…his head spun and his cock was hard and waiting for his touch. He groaned into the pillow and reached down and made sure to finish it off right.

After climaxing he texted Keith:

Lance: _I…hippo?_

Keith: _their sweat turns red_

Lance laughed and smiled before writing back:

Lance: _Thanks…listen Keith…I think I confirmed it…I think I may be…._

Keith: _bi?_

Lance: _not 100%...I’ve never kissed a guy so how would I know? And I haven’t even watched a video before tonight…_

Keith: _Are your parents home?_

Lance: _yeah???_

Keith: _tell them a friend is coming over. I’ll see you in 30_

Lance: _KEITH! KEITH! WHAT!??_

_~10min_

Lance: _Keith??? HELLO???!!!_

~20min

Lance: _I swear to god Keith!_

The doorbell rang and Lance’s stomach made it into his throat.


	9. Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance held out his wrist and pulled the rest of Keith's bands off and put them on, "close your eyes and snap one. That I'll allow you to do to me. Keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them." He guided Keith’s hand onto his wrists as Keith snapped a black one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“You don’t need to sleepover.” Lance looked at Keith who sat down on the sleeping bag Lance’s mother set out. When she heard Lance was going to have a friend over she rushed to make sure he had a place to sleep for the night. She didn’t want him driving in the dark.

“Do you not want me too?” Keith looked at him. Lance shrugged, “I mean whatever you’re comfortable with…My mother doesn’t want you to drive in the dark. Besides, she likes to find excuses to cook more food.”

Keith looked at Lance, “but you don’t want me here?”

Lance ran his hand through his hair, “I mean yea…but idk what to do with you? Why did you come over? After all you’re the one who decided we should hang out at ten at night.”

Keith smiled, “well, I wanted to help you figure it out you know.” Keith pulled out his phone, “sit.” He patted the spot next to him as he scrolled through something, “okay class is super boing and you noticed me looking at you – this is before you knew me. You, blush, smile than go back to work, think weird or, smile but are crushing hard on Romelle.”

Lance laughed, “Romelle is cute but I don’t crush on her.”

Keith smiled, “so what then?”

“Uh…weird.”

Keith smiled, “you’re at my house watching a movie – we are friends – we are sitting really close, what do you do? Feel uncomfortable and move over, feel warm and want to cuddle, feel nothing, want to cuddle but they’re straight or you’re crushing on Romelle.”

Lance laughed, “can we choose someone else?”

“No.”

Lance smiled, “okay…uh…want to cuddle, second option…” He bit his lip as Keith continued on, “you’re in the gym, everyone’s wearing tight fitting clothes you, concentrate hard on workout and Romelle. Find everyone attractive, don’t notice anyone, looking at Mr.Shirogane.”

Lance laughed hard, “oh my god!” He laughed, “I couldn’t imagine…”

Keith smiled, “he’d be so hot. I wonder how big he is? Like…I know Asians don’t really care for waxing down there.” He smirked, “hot damn.”

Lance laughed, “is this what you think about in class?”

“All the time. So, what will it be?”

Lance smiled, “Mr.Shirogane.”

Keith smiled, “nice pick. Okay, you’re in class with me and I seem nervous. You ask me what’s wrong and I come out to you as gay. You, are supportive but can’t relate, supportive and consider the option you may be too, supportive but question them internally, supportive but say they haven’t figured it out yet internally.”

“Second option obviously.”

Keith smiled, “okay, you’re with Romelle and Hunk, she just said she lost her virginity. Hunk and Romelle discuss what straight sex is like. You, secretly repulsed, you want sex it just doesn't sound appealing yet, you like the idea of it and would like to have it, want to do it but not sure what gender.”

“Last.”

“I am going to a pride event and want to bring you along last minute. You, love to come as a straight ally, no thanks, not sure of sexuality but think bisexual or not sure but and not wanting to go.”

“Second.”

“Obviously, okay your friends are talking about crushes, which mean a warm fuzzy feeling towards someone, and thinking about kissing and hugging them all the time. They ask about your crush, you, haven’t experienced it yet, had that feeling with me, have this feeling both ways, had this feeling with Romelle.”

“Both ways.”

“You’re at my house and I fall asleep leaning on you or with my head in your lap. You, cuddle me, get uncomfortable and push me off, get me comfortable and head off.”

“First…”

“What do you think your result will be?”

“Bi.”

“Did you enjoy this quiz?”

“It was hilarious!”

Keith smiled, “I tried to spice it up…okay it says you’re most likely homosexual. But it’s just a quiz so…” Keith shrugged and put the phone down, “who’s hotter, Mr.Shirogane or Mr.Wilks?”

Lance thought, “ooh…that’s hard…I know you like Mr.Shirogane…but Mr.Wilks…something about him. Okay actually he reminds me of Veronica so that’s a turn off.”

Keith laughed and got up and sat on the bed, “sorry my ass was getting sore on the floor.”

Lance shrugged, “it’s cool.” He smiled. Was he gay? Lance’s mind raced, “Keith?”

“Yea?”

“Have you ever had sex with a guy?” Lance wanted to know, and he was sure Keith would respond. Keith smiled, “get your ass beside me and I’ll answer.”

Lance smiled and sat down beside him as Keith lay down and looked up at the ceiling, “I did.”

“Did you have sex with a female?”

Keith shook his head, “nah. Never really thought about it to be honest.” He looked at Lance, “do you have a dildo?”

Lance blushed, “it was a free 5” one from the Love Shop for a Christmas promotion. I never opened it.”

Keith smiled, “well use lube and stick it in.”

Lance laughed and flopped down, “does it hurt?”

“Duh Sherlock.”

Lance nodded and closed his eyes, “I just…I don’t know why all of a sudden…”

“But it’s not.” Keith’s voice broke through his stammering thoughts. “You had sex with females and you didn’t enjoy yourself. So it’s not a phase your mind made up because ooh all of a sudden I need to be gay because Keith is.”

Lance smiled, “I guess you're right…I’m just scared…what happens if I’m not and I say I am…”

“So what? Like Mr.Shirogane said, you can explore and not label. And it’s not like your going to die if you _fall out of this phase._ ”

Lance smiled and looked at Keith, “can I…”

“What?”

“Kiss you?” His heart raced, did he just ask Keith to kiss him? But looking at this raven-haired boy, he just felt that warm fuzzy feeling inside him. It started from his toes and made its way to his nose and he wanted to burry himself into Keith. His big doe eyes were an interesting color and he found himself getting lost in them, as much as he got lost in Mr.Shirogane’s eyes.

“Okay.” Keith nodded, as Lance bit his lip and took a deep breath, “on the count of three.”

“One…”

“Two…” Lance leaned in and he could smell Keith’s minty breath and felt the warmth on his nose. But he pulled away and laughed, snorting. Keith looked at him wide-eyed, “did you just snort!”

Lance laughed harder more snorting was heard. Keith laughed hard holding onto his stomach.

Lance hid his face in his pillow as tears filled his eyes. After he calmed his breath he rolled over onto his stomach and took a deep breath, "I haven't laughed in a long time"

Keith rolled ovder onto his stomach and looked at him, "I haven't either."

Lance looked at him and smiled, "sorry"

"Don't be." He smiled, "if you don't want to. Fuck it. We don't have to." He shrugged.

"Hold out your wrist"

"Why?"

Lance pulled Keith's wrist over and looked at the colored bands and picked the blue one and pulled it hard and 'snap!'

"Whatever that color means I'll do"

Lance held out his wrist and pulled the rest of Keith's bands off and put them on, "close your eyes and snap one. That I'll allow you to do to me. Keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them." He guided Keith’s hand onto his wrists as Keith snapped a black one.

"What color?"

Lance pulled them off, "I'll let you know after blue. Now open."

"No backing out?" Keith held out his hand eyes peering at him.

"If I do?"

"Won't talk to you again"

Lance looked at him, Keith’s eyes didn't show a hint of lie. Lances stomach dropped, he meant it didn't he.

"No backing out" he shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiz Lance took if you want to do it!  
> https://www.allthetests.com/quiz35/quiz/1539554748/Am-I-gay-for-questioning-teens


	10. Loving Never Gave Me a Home...Until I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All this time, I've been hiding  
> And I never had someone to call my own"  
> ~Marshmello, "Silence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“So…what does blue mean?” Lance looked at Keith

Keith got up and locked the door and walked back, “I’m impressed you have a lock on your door. I didn’t think your parents would allow their children to have one.”

Lance smiled, “the eldest at home gets some privileges.”

Keith smirked and undid his pant button and zipper. “No backing out.”

Lance nodded his eyes watching as Keith with swift movements slipped down his pants, leaving him in galaxy themed boxers. Keith looked at him, “if you take your pants off it’ll be less awkward for you.”

Lance nodded, “uh but I kind of don’t sleep with underwear on…I shower before bed so it’s kind of contradictory.”

Keith laughed, “then take your shirt off. Something.” With fluent movements again, his shirt came off. Lance looked at his pale skin. His abs were defined and a v-line was in the work. He was also supporting a black treasure trail that started from his belly button and disappeared underneath his boxers. Lance never fucked anyone with any hair down there. Was it going to be hideous! After all, that’s the stigma around it. But Keith practically drooled over the fact Mr.Shirogane was probably supporting thick black hair down there. Or was it white since the hair on his head was white? Lance tried to visualize that.

“I wax….” Lance found himself say as he pulled off his shirt. Keith nodded, “so?”

Lance laughed, “nothing phases you, does it?” He continued to look Keith over. Keith smiled, “no. Now blue means oral. Black means sex with a condom so, that means you blow me and I’ll fuck you after. You got condoms, right?”

Lance nodded but internally he screamed, ‘what! Okay was this a bad idea? Was he ready to be fucked?’ He never blew anyone before or had anyone blow him…this was going to be a disaster.

“Relax.” Keith smiled and sat beside him, “you can’t do anything wrong. If you do I’ll yank on your hair.”

Lance laughed, “okay…” He nodded a small blush crossing his cheeks, “I’m really going to lose my ass virginity, aren’t I?”

Keith nodded, “you want to?” He voice was soft and concerned. Lance nodded, “yea. But…”

“If you want to stop say it.” Keith looked at him, “I don’t want to hurt you more than you’ve been hurt.”

Lance nodded, a small tear slipped from his eyes, “I may cry…” He wiped the tears away. Keith smiled and brought his hand to Lance’s face, he was still wearing those training gloves and nails painted black. “That’s okay.” He breathed as he wiped the tear away.

Lance smiled feeling the warmth of Keith’s hand on his face, and the smoothness of the leather from the gloves. “Take it slow.” Keith smiled, “thank goodness you didn’t snap pink. You’d be eating my ass out.”

Lance laughed, “oh thank god!” He smiled, “okay drop your pants. Any tips before I start?”

Keith shook his head, “let it come naturally. You force it, it will be awkward for you and me. But, do you want to drop my pants? Take it at your pace.”

Lance nodded and brought his fingers to the rim of Keith’s boxers and closed his eyes as he slipped them down.

“Going at it blindly are you?” Keith gave a soft chuckle. Lance smiled keeping his eyes closed, “yea…”

“Come on McClain.” Keith’s voice was friendly, “it’s just a dick. You see yours every day. Open your eyes.”

Lance opened his eyes to see Keiths semi-hard cock and to Lance’s surprise, the hair he supported there wasn’t that bad of a turn-off. He actually thought it made Keith a little bit more…he couldn’t find the word. Lance took a deep breath as Keith watched, “the longer you wait the softer I’ll get than you’ll have to work to get me hard. How’s this, start with your hand, imagine you’re touching yourself. Then in a few minutes, you’ll just try oral. Just try it.”

Lance nodded, “okay.” He reached out and took a firm grasp on Keith’s warm and thickening cock.

“Do you want to use lube? I got lube…” Lance stammered. Keith smiled, “relax if you want to use lube use it. Just remember you’re doing oral soon so it better be edible.” He eyed the lube bottle on the nightstand, “did you jerk off before I came over? So, the video did do some good.”

Lance blushed, “yea…”

Keith grabbed the lube, “here.”

Lance took the bottle and looked at it, “on second thought…the thought about it being edible…it’s not so…” He spat onto his hands and took another firm grasp around Keith. He smiled, “okay McClain, work at it, I’m getting soft here.”

Lance laughed throwing his head back, “okay! Okay!” He smiled and started to run his hand down the length of Keith. Lance tried to think, who was bigger? Him or Keith? “Do you know how big you are?” Lance asked as he started to jerk Keith off with slow movement’s, hand shaking just a bit.

“Yea.” Keith watched Lance’s hand, “you?”

Lance shrugged, “no…never thought to measure.” He felt like an idiot. It was a boy thing to do after all. Measure their manhood…

“I’m sure you’re a good size.” Keith smiled, “you’re shaking. What can I do to make you relax?” He looked down at Lance. Lance blushed, “I don’t know…I’m trying to think I’m just you know, touching myself but…”

“Do you find talking helps ease the awkwardness?” Keith questioned. Lance gave a small smile, “yea…”

“Okay.” Keith nodded just as there was a knock on the door.

Lance’s head snapped up and towards the door, “yea?” Panic was racing through his veins.

“Lance…shit…” Keith hissed, “too tight.”

“Oh…” Lance let go of the death grip he was giving.

“Lance, it’s your mom, can you open up?”

Keith nodded and pulled his underwear back up and flopped on the bed as Lance walked over to the door and opened it. His mother greeted him with her arms filled with blankets, “thought to make the floor a little more comfortable.”

“Oh thanks, Mrs.McClain!” Keith smiled as she walked in and set them down, “oh Lance aren’t you perfect! Allowing the guest to sleep on the bed.” She kissed his head, “you’re such a gentleman. Now you two, school is starting bright and early in the morning. Get some sleep okay?”

Lance nodded, “thanks, mum…”

“Will do Mrs.McClain.” Keith faked a yawn and stretched. She smiled, “night boys.” She walked out shutting the door behind her.

Lance exhaled and looked at Keith, “still hard?”

Keith laughed, “yea, get over here.”

Lance turned the light off after locking the door and walked over and slipped off his pants, “I hope you don’t mind the lights off. I know I like to see what I’m doing…”

Keith shrugged, “it may help you relax.” He scooted over in the bed as Lance got in, “it’s a single…so it’ll be tight…”

“It’s fine. Do you want me sitting or laying down?”

“Uh…well for oral…I guess laying down?”

Keith nodded and laid down on his back and gave his softening cock four hard pumps, “okay.” He smiled at Lance in the darkness, his eyes almost glowed. Lance’s stomach went into knots and his mouth became dry. Shit! He swallowed and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and leaned forward.

As his lips parted, saliva instantly filled his mouth as Keith’s pre-cum met with his tongue. Salty but sweet. Further down he let Keith’s length travel until it hit the back of his throat. The warmth of Keith’s cock made his mouth water more, he was longer than he looked. Lance wondered if he was fully turned on or if this was just the start.

He took a moment to breath and to relax. His nose was tickled by the hair and he smiled, it was nice. He wiggled his nose shaking his head and Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair, “what are you thinking?”

Lance pulled up slowly and brought his hand to Keith’s curls and ran his fingers through it, “it’s soft.”

Keith threw his head back and chuckled, this caused Lance’s heart to race as he felt himself become hard.

He wanted to experience it again, take the moment all in. He brought his lips back on and sucked in his cheeks, swirling his tongue on the way down. It was like a sucker, right? Yea…Lance could do this. He nodded to himself as he bobbed his head up and down. Keith ran his hands in Lance’s hair, Lance could feel his gloves on his scalp, it was kind of…hot.

He nuzzled himself into Keith as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. His nose found skin under the hair and he nuzzled hard and closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of him and the feeling it brought. He felt…like he belonged in Keith’s lap…

He pulled up and wanted to focus on the tip, knowing this was a sensitive part. He forgot Keith wasn’t cut and blushed when he noticed it. He took a hold of Keith and pumped down and up covering the tip with the skin. He repeated this twice which caused Keith to give a small buck. Lance smiled and stuck the tip into his mouth, allowing his tongue to tease the v-part of the tip.  
Lance was amazed…this was just as good – maybe even better – than eating a girl out. Lance smiled closing his eyes as he listened to Keith cussing small praises just audible between to two of them.

Lance licked down his length like he was licking off a wandering droplet of ice-cream running down the cone – savoring the taste of his skin and the pre-cum. He found himself nuzzled underneath Keith’s cock as he kissed his perineum. (Space between anus and testes :D )

Keith hissed and pushed Lance’s face into him – if it could get any closer. Lance used his tongue to tease the sensitive skin and blew on it after he made the spot wet.

“Shit…” Keith cussed through his teeth, “I’m going to climax soon.” He sank his body further into the bed.

Lance kissed the underside of Keith’s shaft and then teased the tip some more, making sure he also rolled his tongue over as he explored Keith’s uncut tip.

“Fuck Lance…” Keith gave his hips another small buck, “pull the foreskin up and over when you suck down…use your hands.” He gave a small order but Lance didn’t care. He popped the cock out of his mouth and kissed the shaft and made his way to Keith’s sack, all while he repeated the movement of pulling the foreskin up.

“Shit put me in…” Keith gave a small moan. Lance took his cock in his mouth and was welcomed with hot and sticky liquid shooting down his throat as Keith hissed and cussed – his hips slowly bucking into Lance’s mouth.

Lance made sure no drip would leave his mouth before he took Keith’s cock out and flopped down beside Keith – practically laying on him with his naked body.

Keith was breathing heavy and the heat that radiated off him made Lance feel tired and cozy. He didn’t climax but he felt fulfilled knowing he made Keith climax.

“Keith…” Lance asked his voice small.

“What?” Keith looked at him, his eyes glowing in the dark. Lance smiled and scooted closer to him and buried his face into his shoulder and closed his eyes listening to Keith breath. He felt safe, and whole… “Fuck me tomorrow.” Lance murmured into Keith. Keith laughed, “yea, you deserve something for what you did tonight.”

Lance smiled, “Keith…”

“Yes?”

“Thanks…”

“For?”

Lance smiled as a tear fell down his cheek, “for everything.”

Keith pulled Lance into him, causing Lance to be the little spoon and said, “don’t mention it.”


	11. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith smiled and laughed. Lance enjoyed the feeling of Keith’s laugh vibrate through his body. It made him feel happy, warm and just at ease. He threw his head back and laughed with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance looked around trying to find Keith in the hustle and bustle of people trying to get back to the game. He had just finished his last song with the band for the rest of his high school career. Coran shed a few tears and told him he always welcomed in the music room. Yea…no, hard pass.

Lance pulled out his phone and sent Keith a quick text: _I’m getting my free chilly-dog meet me at the food truck :)_

He walked over and waited in line. His band outfit was itching his neck, but if this was what it took for free food he would stick to wearing it for a few more minutes.

“Good playing out there.”

Lance turned around to see Mr.Shirogane with Mr.Wilks – who was digging through his wallet for probably a bank card.

“Oh, thanks…I mean I’m not the only clarinet but…thanks.” Lance smiled, feeling pride fill his chest. Mr.Shirogane said, good job!

“I actually quit the band though.”

“You did? Why?” Mr.Shirogane cocked his head in a questioning manner. Lance shrugged, “I was just too overwhelmed you know…I didn’t audition for the play this year either…”

“What will The Garrison do without their star actor?” Mr.Wilks spoke up. Lance blushed and looked at his feet, “survive somehow. I just…it’s been very overwhelming…Keith and I need to actually help out for the science program...as a punishment…”

“Well, you’d be happy to hear we are two of the three teachers who run the program.” Mr.Shirogane smiled. Lance’s heart raced…fuck this was too good!

“Perfect.” Lance smiled, “so are you two staying for the game?”

Mr.Shirogane nodded, “of course, we have to support our students. What about you?”

Lance shook his head, “just getting my free food and having a study night with Keith. Who knew grade 12 had so many assignments…”

Mr.Shirogane laughed as Lance’s heart raced…he was…hot. He looked at Mr.Wilks who was texting on his phone, his glasses sliding down…he was hot too…in a nerdy way…He tried to look past how similar Veronica and he looked. He smirked, it just wasn't possible!

He watched as the ring glistened in the phones glow. Lance still wanted to know if he was married! Why didn’t he see this before? Did he just get married? Why did it bother him was the big question!

“So where’s your wife?” Shit, Lance wanted to take those four words and shove them in his mouth and swallow them up. He needs to learn to put a filter on!

Mr.Wilks looked up, “pardon?”

“Nothing.” Lance gave a sweet smile and turned around, shit…

“Lance, hey.” Keith walked over as Lance’s heart slowly made its way to a natural beat.  “What’s wrong?” Keith asked raising his eyebrows as Lance tried to hide his face, “I just…is Mr.Wilks married?”

Keith shrugged, “does Mr.Shirogane have a ring?” He whispered back. Lance looked confused, “what?”

Keith laughed, “oh my god Lance! You are so dumb!”

“Come on…oh…” He spun around a little too obvious but they were too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice.

“They’re together?” Lance looked back at Keith who smirked, “yea. But I guess I shouldn’t call you dumb. They keep it very under the radar. But if you’re not obsessed with they do after school, who they're dating and make up shit about what you do with them, you can see that they are more than just colleagues.”

“But you’ve only been here for…like what?”

Keith smiled, “I knew them before I came here. Long story.” He patted Lances back, “get your chilly-dog and we can talk about it – maybe.” He winked. Lance blushed, he was going to get fucked tonight, wasn’t he?

Lance got his food and followed Keith to his car.

“How was the test?” Keith asked sitting on the trunk of his car and took a sip from Lance’s soda.

“I passed for sure. It was weird sitting in a classroom filled with people in a year lower than me.” He popped up beside Keith and took a bite of the chilly-dog. So good…he waited for this since Keith told him there was going to be free food.

Keith nodded, “are you going to take that ugly outfit off?”

“You don’t like it?” Lance looked down at the orange and white uniform. It itched and he was dying to take it off but he didn't want to give this one to Keith.

“God no. Where’s your change of clothes?”

“Left them in the change room.”

Keith got up, “let's go, I want you out of this hideous thing.” He walked on. Lance followed trying to make sure he didn’t lose any of his food on the ground or on himself. When they got to the change room the school was silent besides the distant cheer of the fans at the field.

Keith looked around, “I fucking hate the change room.” He rolled his eyes and leaned against the lockers. Lance smirked, “what? I thought this would be heaven for you, seeing all these guys walking around in towels.” He winked and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Keith rolled his eyes, “they’re hot but any sign of _gay_  in the locker room causes them to panic and flip out.”

Lance looked at him, he could see something flash across Keith’s eyes and expression was something Lance couldn't put words to, “Keith…”

Keith looked up, “yeah?”

Lance slipped off his shirt and looked at him, “why did you want to kill yourself?” His voice was small but he felt like this was a time to ask.

“When I was in middle school I got called Peeping Keith…Many students complained to their parents I was a creep, someone who was practicing voyeurism.” He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know I was doing it…My sister said to do it at a safe distance but…”

Lance nodded and sat down beside him slipping on his other shirt, “go on.”

“That name stuck to me even through high school. I used to go to the locker room early to change before anyone was there…I was embarrassed and mad at myself for not being able to stop myself. I told you I tried dating girls but when that experience didn’t work out...I didn't know if I was normal…I never dated a guy before so why would I even think I was gay…”

“So, something like me?”

Keith looked up, “yea…” Keith sighed and looked at his gloved hands picking the nail polish off, “I hated feeling so alone you know? No matter what I did no one wanted to be with me besides my one friend…It was my fault we drifted apart. When he started dating I couldn’t stand to be around him…”

Lance nodded, “it’s not your fault…I don’t blame you for doing what you did.”

Keith gave a shaky smile, “thanks…I met up with him in the locker room…he was talking about his breakup; he complained he didn’t feel connected with his girlfriend anymore, that something was off. I guess I over thought it because before I knew it, I was kissing him…little did I know, four of my other team members were watching…” He clenched his fists as hot tears slipped down his cheek. Lance got the feeling Keith rarely put himself in such a vulnerable position with anyone. He scooted over and pulled Keith's face into his chest, “I’m sorry…”

Keith gripped onto Lance’s shirt, “when I saw you naked and scared it brought back memories…I couldn’t let someone else experience what I did…”

Lance held him close as Keith took a deep breath, “I was stopped…a student caught me in the locker room…naked and wounded with a razor to my wrist…” Keith’s body shook as Lance felt his top get wet. He held Keith close just allowing Keith to know, he was there. If Keith could be strong for him, he could be strong for Keith.

“I met Mr.Shirogane in June that year…at a pride event. We got talking and we've been in touch ever since…”

Lance nodded, “Keith…I’m glad you helped me…if it weren’t for you…I would probably be dead…”

Keith took a deep breath just keeping his face buried in Lance’s chest, “stupid McClain, don’t die on me. I’ll shit on your grave.”

“What?” Lance smiled.

Keith smiled and laughed. Lance enjoyed the feeling of Keith’s laugh vibrate through his body. It made him feel happy, warm and just at ease. He threw his head back and laughed with Keith.

 


	12. Safe In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’s okay…trust me…you’re safe…you’re okay…I’ve got you.”

“It’s cute.” Lance got out of the car with Keith as he took in the home before him.

“Guess it is.” Keith looked at his house. It was nice, homey with siding and brick. The flowers bloomed big and wide in the gardens in the front.

“Your parents don’t care that you're staying over right?”

“No.” Lance grabbed his bag from the back, “they always say ‘Lance, you’re allowed to have friends over and hang out with friends.’ So yea, I can stay late.”

“You don’t mind dogs right?” Keith walked up to the door and unlocked it.

“No, I like dogs.” Lance following Keith inside, “is your sister home?”

Keith shrugged, “don’t know. She’s been hanging out more and more with her boyfriend lately.” He rolled his eyes, “he’s such a weirdo. He’s the son of Mr.Z.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, “your sister is dating Mr.Z’s son!” Is that why they got off the punishment so easy?

Keith nodded, “small world, right?” He turned on the lights and Lance smiled. It was nice, he always thought Keith would be living in the sketchiest home ever, but the dark hardwood stairs and floors with the taupe walls made it feel cozy.

“Smells good.” Lance put his bag down as Keith shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, “Ace must have been busy baking.” Keith threw his bag down and grabbed the soda from the fridge and poured it into two glasses, “I forgot how addicted I was to soda.” Keith smirked and slid the glass across the island towards Lance, “drink up.”

Lance took the glass and drank taking in the same taupe walls. Hunk would’ve died to see all the fresh spices growing on the edge of the kitchen window. Each spice had their name printed in chalk on the small chalkboard sign that was sticking out of the flowerpots. Lance smiled when he saw the muffins on the kitchen table. “Can I eat one?” Lance looked at them. Keith smiled, “go ahead.” He took one himself, “come on, let’s get to my room.” He wandered off. Lance followed him up the narrow stairs and into Keith's room. It was just a bit smaller than Lance’s room with a single bed where the dog snoozed.

NASA photos were placed around the walls in a disorganized mess. Keith’s desk was put against the wall closest to the window and it was just as messy as the walls were cluttered.

Clothes were all on the hardwood floors, Lance smiled – Keith was so disorganized!

Keith shut the door behind Lance and turned the light on, “so, are you ready?” He went over to the bed and rubbed the dog’s ears. The dog looked up and yawned and licked Keith’s hands before going back to sleep.

Lance smiled, “we can’t do it with him here.”

Keith laughed, “stage fright McClain?”

Lance smiled, “just a bit…Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How did you…how did you heal from what happened to you?”

“Talking helped.” He shrugged and tossed his gloves on the floor. Lance nodded, “I guess it does…talking to you these past few days…”

Keith smirked, “who would’ve guessed that when we first met a few weeks later and I’d be fucking you.”

Lance laughed, “yea…” He took a deep breath, “I’m not a virgin but I feel like one…”

Keith smiled, “okay I’ll get the dog out, do you want music on or something?” He kicked the dog off the bed and herded him out the door. He turned around and looked at Lance, “well?”

“No music…um…who takes off who’s clothes? Are we kissing? Like what type of sex is this?” Lance felt his hands to sweat. He was going to have his ass fucked very soon…

“What type of sex do you want it to be?” Keith questioned keeping his gaze on Lance. Lance bit his lip, “I don’t want anything rough…I want some control…”

Keith nodded and walked up to Lance and stopped just inches away from him, “then you can strip me.” Keith whispered. Lance nodded and took Keith’s shirt in his hands and stripped it off Keith, watching his skin appearing inch by inch.

Soon Keith was topless and Lance took a deep breath, “I’m scared…” He whispered looking down, feeling ashamed and terrified.

Keith took his hand and led him to the bed, “don’t be.” He sat down and pulling Lance down with him before he kissed him. Lance shook in Keith’s grasp, memories of what happened kept playing over in his mind. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to focus on the lips that were kissing his, focusing on the hands that were on his face catching each silent tear that slipped.

“Don’t be scared, Lance.” Keith whispered and nuzzled Lance’s nose with his, his eyes stayed closed. Lance nodded and with Keith’s helped he slipped off his shirt.

Keith pulled him down allowing Lance to be on the top. Keith pulled Lance’s face down and kissed his ear whispering, “it’s okay…trust me…you’re safe…you’re okay…I’ve got you.” Over and over he kissed Lance’s ear whispering the same thing until his body slowly eased from its tremble.

“Ride me…” Keith looked up at Lance, “take control.”

Lance looked down at Keith and bit his lip, “okay…” He sat up and straddled Keith. A little embarrassed that he wasn’t hard…

Keith took a hold of Lance’s pants and undid them and reached in to pull his cock out, he smiled, “let’s make you harder.”

Lance nodded biting his lip as he watched Keith slowly pump his cock. Keith kept his gaze on his work and Lance tried to hold in his moans.

Keith ground his hips up onto Lance, to show he was hard for him. He wanted to have Lance on him, and that between the two of them, this was a safe place to let go.

Lance let out a small moan throwing his head back a little as he felt Keith use the small amount of pre-cum to make the tip of his cock wet.

“We need to get you lubed up hu.” Keith smiled and reached over to the nightstand and pulled it off. Lance smiled, Keith was so ready for this, wasn’t he?

Lance un-straddled Keith and took off his pants. Keith propped himself up and looked at Lance, “nice.” He winked and took off his pants.

Lance blushed, feeling so vulnerable in the light, but Keith…he meant no harm. Lance watched as he dug around for a condom and when he found one he smiled, “come here McClain and get your tanned butt in the air so I can get that hole lubed up.”

Lance laughed and got onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, “good?”

Keith smiled, “yea I can work with that.” He got behind Lance and kissed down his back. Lance tried to keep his head up, but this…this was soft…gentle…different than what he’s ever experienced. Keith didn’t want to rush, he wanted to make sure Lance felt good.

Keith kissed Lance’s cheeks and smiled, “you’re flat assed McClain.”

Lance laughed, “boney too.”

Keith laughed, “oh no, my poor hips will be sore from your ass bouncing hard on them.”

Lance laughed and snorted into the sheets sticking his ass up. “My god your snort is funny.” Keith smiled and spread Lance’s cheeks apart, “it’ll be cold.” He squirted some lube on his hand and started to massage it onto the tight hole.

Lance clenched at the coldness and the unfamiliar sensation of fingers. “Relax Lance.” Keith breathed as he added more lube, “you’ll be dripping wet with this stuff.” He kissed Lance’s spine and then continued massaging the lube on and around the hole.

“I’m going to insert a finger okay, breath and relax,” Keith instructed.

Lance closed his eyes and he buried his face deep into the sheets, trying to breathe, trying to replay Keith’s words over in his mind, he’s safe…he’s okay…trust Keith…He’s in good hands.

Keith inserted a finger and Lance let out a long breath and a moan, “Keith…” He breathed into the sheets his body relaxing, he was no longer clenching hard onto Keith’s finger.

“That’s it.” Keith praised and slowly moved his finger in and out, “the more relaxed the better.”

Lance nodded and allowed the sensation to fill him up. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. He really couldn’t find words to explain what he was feeling.

“It’ll feel better when I’m in you,” Keith said almost as if he was reading Lance’s thoughts.

“Then…let me get you in.” Lance looked up and tried to look over at Keith, “please.”

Keith looked at him for a while, trying to see if Lance was serious. After a moment of silence, Keith nodded and pulled out his finger.

Lance got up allowing Keith to lay down and get the lube to cover his cock – a condom on of course.

“When you’re getting me in, I’ll help guide my cock into you. We won’t force it okay. All you need to do is spread them.”

Lance smiled and straddled Keith, trying not to let the fact his cock was open and exposed to Keith get to him. Why did he feel so self-cautious all of a sudden? He knew Keith wouldn’t judge but he didn’t want to mess up either.

“Okay, slowly drop yourself.”

Lance slowly dropped himself and he met up with Keith’s tip. It just hit the rim and opened it. Lance bit his lip, his body going tense…what happened if he didn’t like this!

“Relax, Lance…it’s okay.”

Lance looked down at Keith, his eyes were soft, his whole deminer was relaxed.

Lance nodded and slowly took Keith’s lengthy cock inch by inch.

When he was fully inserted Lance rested his hands-on Keith’s chest, his chin to his own chest as he tried to catch his breath, trying to get used to the fullness within him.

“When your ready try moving. Don’t worry about not doing anything right. Go with what feels good. If it feels good for you it’ll feel good for me.” Keith ran his hands over Lance’s defined hips.

“You ever eat McClain?” Keith smiled causing Lance to laugh, “shut up!” He bent over and buried his face into Keith’s neck, “I can’t do this…” He whispered as a tear slipped.

Keith ran his hands down Lance’s body and to his butt and held him, “kiss me.”

Lance nodded and got up and kissed Keith. Keith kissed back adding some tongue. Lance smiled, he loved French kissing.

After a few minutes of heavy make out, Lance could only describe the sensation as explosive and hungry. His cock ached, he wanted to get fucked…he wanted to. Slowly he moved his hips enjoying the feeling of Keith’s pubic hair as it rubbed on his delicate skin. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth which caused Lance smile and start to move his hips each in different ways, listening to Keith’s sounds.

He sat up and started to ride. Keith brought his hands to Lance’s nipples and started to rub and pinch them in ways Lance would’ve never guessed to do. He threw his head back enjoying the sensation of his nipples being touched.

“That’s it Lance, relax.” Keith praised again as Lance looked back at Keith a smile on his face. He tried to ride differently and let out a moan when he hit a spot. “Shit…” He breathed, he bounced his hips again trying to find that spot he hit before.

“Here.” Keith held his hips and started to thrust. It was almost like a song of their bodies. Lance took the lead he was the tempo, the director. When he moved, Keith would read him. He would move his body along to follow Lance’s tempo – he created the melody.

“Keith…fuck…” Lance hissed and cried, this was too much that spot…

“Prostate.” Keith smiled and ran his hands down Lance’s chest and rested on his thighs, “touch yourself.”

Lance nodded, his body going warm, he was sweating. He brought his one hand to his leaking cock that made Keith’s belly wet and shiny. He started to jerk himself off losing focus of the thrusts. But Keith kept the song going. He thrust in, out, in out with a perfect melody.

“Fuck…” Lance cried closing his eyes tight as he started to ride more aggressively, feeling his insides become stretched and filled with Keith’s long cock. Feeling his cock slide up and down Keith’s forming abs.

“Fuck…fuck…” He cried again and let go of his cock and leaned over, his hands resting beside Keith’s head as Keith held onto his hips and helped Lance ride deep and hard.

Moans escaped lance’s lips, moans he never imagined himself doing.

“Rub my chest…” Keith moaned. Lance nodded and ran his hands on his chest, as Keith brought his hand to Lance’s ass and helped him ride.

“I can’t do this…” Lance panted trying to keep his tears at bay as his insides ached and burned in eagerness to release.

“Let it go…” Keith put his hand on Lance’s, “close your eyes and ride it out.”

Lance nodded and moved with force, with eagerness, he wanted to hit his prostate, he wanted to find it and climax hard.

“Keith!!” Lance shouted out bringing his head back. He could hear his heart pound in his ears as sweat formed on his brow and he released hot white cum onto Keith. “Fuck Keith…” Lance sobbed, feeling the climax drop.

“I got you.” Keith pulled Lance down kissing him hard as he helped Lance slip him out. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth and ground on Keith’s lap wanting to feel that fill again.

Keith smiled and ran his hands through Lance’s sweat-drenched hair. Lance brought his hand between the two sweating bodies and gripped Keith’s cock. After five hard pumps, Keith climaxed between the two of them.

“Fuck…” Keith moaned as Lance felt the cum hot and sticky paint the two of them as Keith gave a small buck.

Lance collapsed into Keith as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked as he wiped the tears that were slipping from Lance’s eyes. Lance nodded, “never better.”

Keith smiled and pulled Lance’s head down and kissed his head, “you’re safe. You’re okay. You can trust me. I got you” He breathed slowly, tiredness prevalent in his voice.

Lance smiled and repeated those words until they both fell asleep.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a home?  
> Home isn't where you live, it's who you live with.  
> Lance found his home with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance got home around after lunch. Keith and he both slept in until 12. Keith just picked up a coffee as he brought Lance home. Lance had a muffin and was about to chomp down on it when his mother met him at the door, arms crossed.

Lance’s heart sank…shit…

“Where were you?” She questioned as she looked at the muffin. “I went over to Keith’s after the game, we fell asleep watching movies,” Lance said trying to keep his calm. He usually was pretty good at getting out of trouble.

“Come.” She walked into the kitchen and Lance’s stomach made it to his throat…shit…There on the table were all his toys and the brochures Keith had provided him.

“What!” Lance asked shocked, how dare they go into his room and snoop around! “Why did you…” He was angry, fuming. Never had they done this to any of his other siblings.

“We were concerned for you, Lance.” His father stood up, “we thought you were in some sort of trouble. You haven’t been yourself, Lance.” His father looked disgusted as he glanced at the toys, “what in the world has gotten into you?”

Lance wanted to scream, to throw a fit. Living his whole life in a Catholic upbringing made his parents very strict when it came to sex and masturbating. It was a sin he remembered his father telling him when he sat him down for the talk. It’s disgraceful and dirty if you masturbate. It was even worse of a sin when you have sex outside of marriage. To see his drawer full of sex toys must have made them hit the floor in disgust.

“It’s the Keith boy, isn’t it? He gave you these.” He held up the brochures, “Lance, being gay is not right. It’s a sin…”

“Fuck it!” Lance snapped, he couldn’t take it. How dare they sit there and judge him. How dare they go through his things!

They both stared at him, eyes wide. His father looked down in disgrace, “I’ll be throwing these things out and taking your bank cards as a punishment. Every transaction you do I’ll know. As for being gay…I set you up an appointment with the Priest tomorrow after mass. And Keith…stay away from him.”

Lance shook his head, venom in his snarl, “you can’t do that. I’m 17 and I can do what I want! Just because you’re Catholic doesn’t make me one!”

“Than if you will not respect the rules in our house get out!” His father roared and stood up. “You know what you’re crossing into? This will only lead you to destruction and shame.”

Lance shook his head, “I’m happy!” Tears formed in his eyes, “I’m happy for the first time in a long time and you can’t accept that because it’s different!” He shook his head and turned around as he pulled out his phone: _HIPPOS_

Keith: _Hippos can’t swim or float. They just walk or stand on the surface below._

Lance: _Pick me up…school_

He put his phone into his sweater pocket and tried to stop the tears that were stinging in his eyes. They didn’t understand! Who made them God? he marched out the door and walked on.  

His phone buzzed again, he looked

Veronica: _Come home Lance_

He rolled his eyes, great now they got Veronica involved! He marched on to the school and sat down on the bench at the front.

Keith’s car pulled up a few minutes later. When Lance got in he screamed and punched the dash, cussing every curse word he could think off. Keith just watched.

Once Lance’s knuckles were bloodied up and the dash looked beaten, Lance slouched down and tried to catch his breath.

“What’s going on?” Keith’s voice was calm and collected.

“My parents kicked me out. I wasn’t Catholic enough…” He looked down at his bloodied hands. Keith put his hand on Lance’s to stop them from shaking, “can’t you just…talk to them?”

Lance shook his head tears slipping, “I’m happy and they don’t want to accept it…”

They sat silent for a while before Keith pulled Lance’s face up and kissed him.

Lance’s tears slipped wetting the two of them. Lance ran his hand through Keith’s thick hair and pulled his face into his neck, “I…I…” He buried his face deeper closing his eyes, taking in the scent of Keith.

“Let’s get your things and we can head back to my place.” Keith’s voice was soft in Lance’s ear.

Lance nodded not wanting to let go. How could it be, from hating Keith to suddenly being in love with him? How was this? Was this normal? He tried to push these thoughts away for a few nights but he couldn’t stop them. He was in love with this guy.

He pulled back and looked at Keith, “okay…”

Keith nodded and started to drive. The drive was silent as they both kept their gaze on the road ahead of them.  When they pulled up to Lance’s place, Lance took a long breath before getting out.

Keith got out and took Lance’s hand, “together.” He squeezed his hand as they walked into the house.

“Lance!” Veronica rushed over and hugged him, “Lance…I’m sorry…”

Keith stepped aside and watched. Lance kept silent as Veronica pulled back and looked at him, “I’m sorry…” She looked down, “I wasn’t there for you…” She looked up at Keith, “thank you.”

Keith gave her a questioning look. Veronica went to hug him, “for being there for my baby brother when no one else was.”

Lance bit his lip as he watched Veronica squeeze, Keith, tight.

She let go, “don’t go.” She looked at Lance who looked at the ground, “I'm not welcomed here, Veronica.”

“Talk to them.” She urged on. Lance shook his head, “no,” was all he said before he walked up the stairs - Keith at his heel.

Lance shut the door and fell to the ground and sobbed into his hands.

Keith bent over and held him close, “I’m sorry Lance…”

He shook, “I’m…I’m happy…why can’t they…”

Keith squeezed him close, “if there’s a more colorful bird in a group, they attack that one because it’s different and seen as threatening.”

“I love my family…it hurts to know…”

Keith held him close onto his chest and sat silent, allowing the tears to work their way out of Lance’s system. Once Lance got a hold of himself Keith led him to the bed and quietly packed his things.

There was a small knock on the door and Keith answered it, “what?” He remarked. Lance kept his gaze to the ground.

“I wanted to talk to Lance.” Lance’s mother's voice was heard. Lance looked up, “what’s there to talk about?”

She pushed past Keith and went over to Lance and sat on the bed and held him in her arms, “I’m so sorry…my baby boy…” Tears slipped down her cheek. Lance bit his lip.

“I’m so sorry…” She cried as she kissed his head. Lance’s heart broke as he hugged her back, “I’m sorry to mum…”

She pulled back, her eyes wet with tears, “no baby…” She cupped her son's face and looked at him, “you’ve finally found your place. I’m so sorry…”

Lance held onto her hand, “mum…” he took a deep breath, “I know I’m going to hell…”

“No…no…no baby.” She hugged him tight, “no baby.” She repeated.

Lance buried his face into her and took in the smell of fresh cinnamon and sugar that she always smelt of. He felt home, “I love Keith…” He whispered.

His mother looked at him and wiped away his tears, “I know.” She smiled, “stay.”

Lance gave a small shake of his head, “not now…I’ll come back but…I’m staying with Keith…”

She looked at Keith who stood back allowing this to all unfold. She got up and hugged Keith. Lance smiled as he could see that Keith’s hands were up and wondering if they should hug back. Eventually, they did.

“Take care of my baby boy.” She pulled back. Keith nodded, “I will.”

She smiled and picked up Lance’s bag and handed it to him, “call every night.”

Lance smiled and hugged her once more, “promise.”

~~~

Lance threw his bag on Keith’s bedroom floor and went over to Keith and pulled him in. His body was in control as he pulled off Keith’s shirt before his own. He kissed Keith’s neck as he fumbled around to get his pants off.

“Lance…” Keith closed his eyes, “what’s…are you…”

“I’m sure.” Lance breathed as he slipped Keith’s pants down and started to grind roughly against him to show him how hard he was.

Keith moaned, “fuck…” He took hold of Lance’s arms and threw him down on the bed and slipped off his pants and underwear before getting on top of Lance and kissing him.

Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair and closed his eyes as his wondering lips found their way to his neck. Soft bites made Lance moan. Keith smiled and took off Lance’s pants and kissed up his legs and to his groin.

Lance threw his head back, enjoying the intimate moment.

Keith’s lips found their way to Lance’s hard and dripping cock as sudden warmth filled his belly and warmed his cock.

“Fuck…” Lance cussed as he pulled on Keith’s hair, “god…” He bit his lip, this was heaven. He could feel the back of Keith’s throat on his cock and his tongue whirling around his shaft.

He wanted to come in Keith’s mouth, see it drip out the side as Keith would lick it up.

“Eat my ass…” Lance moaned.

Keith looked up his hand slowly pumping his cock, “ass up then McClain.”

Lance smiled and turned around and stuck his ass up. Keith went behind him and spread his tanned cheeks and smiled before he began to eat his ass out.

Lance moaned into the pillow and held onto the headboard, his fists going white. He could feel the slick of Keith’s tongue darting in and out of his tight hole. He could feel himself quivering at each lick. He stuck his ass further onto Keith’s face and wrapped a hand onto his heavy cock and started to pump.

Keith held onto Lance’s cheeks hard - for sure leaving a red mark - as he helped Lance fuck himself with his tongue.

Lance’s breath was lost as he felt his whole world buzz, “fuck me…fuck me like this…”

Keith nodded and got the condom and lube from the drawer. When he was lubed up he turned Lance onto his back, “I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

Lance brought his hand up to Keith’s face and smiled, “okay.” Keith kissed his hand and held Lance’s legs up and got himself in. Both of them moaned into each others mouth, their breaths getting heavier the father in Keith got. Lance wrapped his legs tight around Keith enjoying the feeling of Keith on him. He was safe, he was home.

Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair as he started to thrust. Their bodies moving in perfect melody. Keith’s strong thrusts moved Lance, as he felt his dick rub against Keith’s warm body.

Lance’s eyes rolled back as Keith kissed Lance’s neck, bruising it over and over. His body quivered at each thrust.

Keith allowed some space for Lance to touch himself. When they went to kiss, both were out of breath. Their lips parted and touching each other, their hot breaths warming up each other face as sweat dripped from Keith’s forehead.  Lance smiled and wiped Keith’s hair from his face, “you’re a sweating hippo hu?”

Keith laughed into Lance’s neck, “my god McClain!”

Lance laughed, “sorry.”

Keith smiled and looked into Lance’s eyes as Lance caressed his face, “fuck me until I cum.”

Keith nodded and repositioned Lance, spooning him before moving his hips.

Lance moaned as he felt himself get stretched and explored. The heat between them was intimate, it wasn’t a dirty fuck no…it was something more than that.

“Fuck…” Lance’s eyes rolled back his mouth opened, he could hear Keith’s body slap against his. Lance twisted around to kiss him. Keith smiled and kissed back, keeping the rhythm.

“Fuck…” Lance gasped again as his body went tense and his stomach went warm. “I’m going to cum…”

“Let it out.” Keith kissed Lance’s neck. Lance nodded allowing the whole moment take over. “Keith…” Lance’s soft moan escaped his lips as he painted the wall with his cum, his body shaking and hips bucked against Keith.

Keith smiled and pulled out and got on top of him and rubbed his cock on his abs, “touch me.” He smiled. Lance smiled and took a hold of Keith’s warm cock and slipped the condom off and threw it to the floor and started to tease him the way he liked it. He enjoyed watching the foreskin being pulled over the tip of Keith’s cock.

“Fuck Lance…” Keith threw his head back and held onto Lance’s legs for support.

Lance squeezed the long cock just before Keith came hard onto Lance’s chest and chin. “fuck…”

Lance smiled and pulled Keith down and kissed him. Keith smiled trying to catch his breath in-between kisses.

“The wall…” Lance looked over. Keith laughed, “fuck the wall, it’s a single bed where did you think it would go?”

Lance laughed, “well, pull the bed away from the wall?”

“I’m not cleaning the hardwood. You know how hard that shit is to clean?”

“Is it harder than the wall?”

“Shut up about the wall.” Keith laughed and rolled off Lance to spoon him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when a song connects with a story :)  
> Easy by Bommie McKee listen <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSF0gLYsN_o


	14. Strength From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked down, “I think…I think I love Keith…”  
> “Lance…”  
> “Is that…” He smiled, “well not lame…but wrong?”  
> “No. But I want you to be sure before you say this. I don’t want you to hurt yourself in this growth period.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

Lance packed his bag quickly as the bell rang to end the day. He wanted to make it, to see Mr.Shirogane before he left. He wasn’t able to talk to him after class because the class after him was pushing to get through the doors – eager to get their test over with.

Lance was thankful for having Biology in the fourth period now instead of first. It gave him time to sleep in and sneak in some morning sex with Keith before school. He was happy at least to still have physics with Pidge and Math with Hunk. They were more than supportive of not having Lance around the first period. They still made an effort to hang out at lunch too. Keith usually left school for lunch allowing Lance to have some time with his friends and to allow him to have some personal space. Keith was like that, very introverted and he got mentally tired from being in school. Lunch was his time to regenerate and Lance respected that.

As he made his way to the classroom, he crossed his fingers hoping that Mr.Shirogane would still be there. It wasn’t just Lance who noticed the sudden change in his behavior the past few weeks. He seemed even more strict and less personable. He always left right after the bell. It was even odder when Lance and Keith were helping out for the science program after school, Mr.Shirogane seemed almost antsy like he couldn’t wait to get out of there.

As for Mr.Wilks, he threw chalk at a student in class the other day. He even kicked out three students back to back. No one dared to even breath it seemed in that class. Pidge even was terrified of going to class. Lance tried to get the answers out of Keith, but he refused to spill any relationship _issues_ that may be going on between the two of them.

“Mr.Shirogane!” Lance burst through the door causing the teacher to look up from marking, startled.

“Lance.” He put the tests aside, “what can I do for you?”

Lance pulled up a chair and placed it in front of the teacher’s desk, “I wanted to talk…If you don’t have the time to…”

“No, I have time.” He gave Lance a smile, “you have my full attention.”

Lance looked at him, his eyes seemed sadder than before. They were dull and they didn’t seem to have that spark of life in them. It was sad.

“I uh…I wanted to say that I’m recovering.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “that’s great to hear.”

Lance nodded, “I have a soccer game tonight and I’m not worried about James.” He felt pride in his chest, he wasn’t going to let James bug him anymore.

“I’m proud of you Lance.”

Lance’s smile slowly disappeared, something was wrong with him wasn’t there? He didn’t seem himself. “Are you…are you okay?” Lance asked, not sure if he was crossing the line.

Mr.Shirogane sighed, “no.”

Lance went silent and bit his lip, “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t need to be Lance. It’s not your fault.”

Lance looked up to see Mr.Shirogane’s sad eyes looking at him. Being this close, Lance was able to see the bags forming under his eyes. He seemed older…tired and stressed. Lance wondered if this was how he looked at the beginning of the semester.

Lance nodded, “I’m still sorry…”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “thank you, but enough about me, how are you?”

Lance gave a small smile, “as I said I’m doing better. I know you said to be comfortable with yourself before you go off and have sex but…” Lance shrugged, “is it bad to say that I learned how to be comfortable with myself because of it?”

Mr.Shirogane thought, “explain.”

“Well...I didn’t like myself for the longest time. I felt like I didn’t belong…especially after what happened at the party…” That part still stung his heart. It was like every time he mentioned it or even thought of it, his heart broke into a million pieces. “But…when I had sex with…” He bit his lip, should he say who? Does he already know it’s with Keith?

“When I had sex with a guy…I felt comfortable…I felt safe…It was hard at the beginning but…I don’t know. It’s weird.”

“It’s not weird. I think it’s just you figuring out one piece of the puzzle out. Now that you are getting comfortable with your sexuality and having that put in place, you’re able to move on and explore new parts of yourself. Lance, it’s not the guy you’re with who’s doing your growing and maturing, it’s you. Yes, they’re there to be your support but it’s all you. You’re the one who controls your emotions, thoughts, and feelings. You said it was hard at the beginning, why? Think of how you felt about yourself, what you told yourself about who you were before this.”

Lance thought, “I hated myself…I thought I was broken you know…like I was going to be alone…no one cares…”

“But they do. Hunk and Pidge, they care. I care. And I see that you’re starting to reject that lie now. I see Hunk, Pidge and you at lunch. You could avoid them since they’re only in one class, but you make the effort to see them. Even you talking to me on your own accord shows growth.”

“I didn’t realize how much they cared until…well until I met Keith…”

“How did you know Keith cared?”

“He helped me when I was in the most vulnerable state…is that lame? Waiting until I’m rock bottom to finally switch my mindset around?”

Mr.Shirogane shook his head, “no.”

“I think after I saw how much effort he put into helping me, I started to want help. I wanted to break through this…is that lame?”

“Stop asking that question.” Mr.Shirogane smiled, “Lance, your mental health, your growth, and maturity aren’t lame. Sometimes it takes that die-hard situation before we really want to change our lives around. I’m sure your familiar with Keith’s story?”

Lance nodded. He did. His mother abandoned him from birth, his father died when he was only 8 and his sister was barely ever around. And he was very well aware of Keith’s breaking moment.

“Keith was still very suicidal when he met me. He wasn’t able to get the resources he needed, so I took it on myself to help out. He wasn’t used to this much attention or care. It scared him and he acted out more than once, but.” Mr.Shirogane smiled, “he experienced what you just said. Having someone put so much effort into you can help change your mindset. And it takes strength to change that mindset. Both of you possess that strength to not fall even further than you were.”

Lance smiled and looked at his hands, “yea?”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “yea. Lance you have strength in you. incredible strength. Don’t let the past define you. I’m not going to lie, you are going to trip up and find yourself falling again. During that time, you need to remember that you got out of it before, you can do it again. When you slept with the guy did you go into it expecting it to change you?”

Lance shook his head, “no.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “but it did, didn't it?”

Lance smiled nodding his head, “yea.”

“That was you Lance. When you go into sex thinking it’s going to change you, or someone will show you who you are, you’ll be very disappointed. Only that type of discovery comes from within. Your own strength.”

Lance smiled, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“How did you know you were gay?”

Mr.Shirogane went silent for a moment, his body tense. He relaxed after a few seconds, smiled and gave a small chuckle, “Keith told you, didn’t he?”

Lance blushed, “yea…”

Mr.Shirogane thought, “well…Adam – Mr.Wilks…”

“Can you just use Adam? I won’t tell anyone?”

Mr.Shirogane laughed, “okay. Adam and I met in college. I dated a girl in high school before. He name was Eva. She was really nice and I cared for her – still do. But the relationship wasn’t maturing. Almost as if we were stuck in the _friend zone_.”

Lance smiled, he could relate, “did you guys you know?” He felt weird asking him about his sex life but he wanted to know.

Mr.Shirogane nodded, “yes. We both went in it looking for answers. In the end, it left us even more confused. We didn’t talk for well over two months. Finally, I sat her down and we talked. It lasted us all night and five pitchers of coffee.”

Lance smiled, “did you tell her you were gay?”

“No. When I was growing up it was looked down upon. I know to you right now it seems terrible, but it was worse. It was very conservative.”

Lance looked down, “I get that…”

Mr.Shirogane took Lance’s hand and smiled, “I’ll be your support, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge will be too. Give your family time.”

Lance bit his tongue, “what happens if…”

“Don’t think that. Lance, if you sit them down, talk to them calmly and have that support backing you up. I promise it will be okay.”

Lance nodded, “so when you met Adam?”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “I met him the second year. I dated on and off before then. I even got back with Eva for a year.” He smiled, “but when I met Adam it wasn’t instant love. It wasn’t an instant eureka ‘I’m gay!’. It was a friendship that eventually blossomed into something more. Shockingly it wasn’t until we graduated before we sat down and talked. I was the first one to suggest dating. He agreed very quickly. It scared me to hear his quick yes. It just didn’t seem real.” He smiled and shook his head, “but when we actually started dating, I knew this was the answer, this is who I am and that, I loved him.”

Lance looked down, “I think…I think I love Keith…”

“Lance…”

“Is that…” He smiled, “well not lame…but wrong?”

“No. But I want you to be sure before you say this. I don’t want you to hurt yourself in this growth period.”

Lance nodded, “okay…Mr.Shirogane…”

“Yes?”

“Are you married?”

“No.”

“Will, you ever be?”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “one day I hope.”

“To Adam?”

His eyes went sad again and Lance’s mind flashed back to physics…the ring…it wasn’t there anymore.


	15. Find My Way Back to You (Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance clutched onto Keith’s shirt tight and sobbed, god it felt so good to hear that.  
> Keith hugged onto Lance tight, “forever I promise. I’ll always find my way back to you, Lance McClain. I’m not allowing life to fuck with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“You okay?” Keith threw the gym bag into the trunk. Lance nodded and sipped on his sprite. Keith crossed his arms, “mad that you didn’t get to play?” he teased and punched Lance’s shoulder, “or mad I invited Hunk and Pidge over tonight?”

“No…” Lance shrugged, “I can’t wait to tell them about us...it’s just…”

“Just?” Keith kissed Lance’s ear and pulled on his earlobe with his teeth, “come on.”

“How do you afford your place? Like you live with no parents, your sister is only a few years apart how did you get by?”

Keith laughed, “that’s been on your mind!”

“That and other things.”

“Get in the car loser and I’ll answer your question, only! Only if you tell me the _other things_ when Hunk and Pidge leave.”

Lance nodded, “okay.” He got into car and put his seatbelt on. He didn’t really want to tell Keith…he should but he didn’t want to…

“So, I lived with my uncle until my sister got a job and was able to afford a place to live. He still pays for most of the rent but.” Keith shrugged and began to drive, “they do know where to go right?”

“Hu?” Lance looked up from his lap. Keith looked at him concerned, “Lance you’re scaring me here…if you don’t want to tell Hunk and Pidge…”

“No Keith it’s nothing to do with them…it’s about us…” He bit his lip, shit.

Keith went silent, “okay?”

Lance nodded and looked out the window, he was over exaggerating what he was feeling right? Of course, he was! He always did this…but…this wouldn’t leave him. He didn’t like the look of concern on Keith’s face, he wanted to go over and kiss him and tell him it’s okay but…how can you make someone believe something if you don’t?

Keith pulled into the driveway, Hunk’s car was already parked at the side of the road. Pidge came running out and hugged Lance as soon as he got out the car, “you kept your team hydrated water boy!”

Lance laughed, “I did hu?”

She smiled as Hunk walked up and whistled, “nice place.”

“Thanks.” Keith lugged out the bags, “my sisters’ home.”

Lance looked to see the lights in the living room on. He was kind of excited to meet her. He hasn’t since he’s been there and he was curious to see what she looked like off screen.

“We get to meet Keith’s sister? Is this why we are here?” Hunk questioned.

“I don’t think so Hunk.” Pidge said cleaning her glasses, Lance knew she knew why. He smiled a little to himself, it felt good to have someone know.

Keith led them in and looked around as the dog came running and crashed into Keith with licks and barks.

“Quiet Cosmo!” Ace said walked over and stopped in her tracks to see Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all at the door. She was supporting blue and purple streaks in her black bobbed cut hair, and she was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

“Keith.” A tall slender man said walking up behind Ace. He had his hair tied up in a bun, his hair a sandy blond. Handsome. “And guests.” He looked at the three.

“Well, technically boyfriend and guests so yea.” Keith shrugged.

Hunk’s jaw dropped, “what! You guys are dating! How come…what did I miss?” He laughed and hugged Lance and Keith, “oh I’m happy for you!”

Keith looked at Lance for help but Lance just smiled, “thanks Hunk.” This relaxed Keith and he joined in.

Ace looked at Lance, “so those clothes were yours. Hu. You living here?”

“Stop interrogating him and go fuck each other.” Keith rolled his eyes.

Ace’s boyfriend laughed, “let’s go Ace.” He took her hand but she kept her gaze on the four of them.

“Come on Acxa.” Her boyfriend dragged her up the stairs.

“She’s nice.” Pidge smiled, “she looks a lot like you.”

“She does?” Keith questioned as he wandered over to the living room and flopped on the couch.

“I think so.” Pidge smiled and took her seat next to Hunk. Lance he didn’t know where to sit…he should probably sit with Keith…he went over and gently sat down, “so I guess you know why we wanted you over hu.”

“Again congrats.” Hunk smiled. Lance blushed and bit his lip.

“So your parents know?” Pidge asked. Lance nodded, “we planned on going to talk to them…but I wanted a team behind me…I don’t want to do it alone…Mr.Shirogane said he would come and we wanted you guys to join. It’s at this coffee joint _Voltron_. Just opened up.” Lance kept his gaze down, he was ready to pass out…when did it get so hot in here?

“Of course!” Pidge smiled, “Matt could be a support too! You know he knows Mr.Shirogane? Our families are actually tight.” She smiled.

Lance looked at Keith, who shrugged. “You guys are?” Lance questioned.

Pidge smiled, “well they knew each other in college. It was the three of them, Mr.Wilks, Mr.Shirogane, and Matt.”

Lance looked at Keith again, who again shrugged.

“Woah…Matt’s that old?” Hunk tried to calculate that. Pidge laughed, “not that old Hunk.”

“But like…30?”

“Let it go.” Pidge laughed. Lance smiled and looked out the window, this was going to be a long night…

~~~

Lance flopped on the bed. He lied to them – well not really – he said he had a stomach ache and wanted to say an early goodbye while the three of them got into Mario Kart Wii.

He tossed and turned on the small bed, covers entangled in his legs. He held onto his stomach which was just in knots. He closed his eyes tight and prayed that it would just go away, that this thing on his mind would leave. That things would be okay.

A soft dip to the bed was felt, and Lance didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep.

“You up?” Warm lips kissed his shoulder blade. Lance nodded, trying to stop his tears. Why the hell was he feeling this?

“Can you talk to me?” Keith wrapped himself on Lance, their bodies intimately close on the bed.

“I…”

“Go on.” Keith kissed his shoulder. Lance took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, “I…I love…Keith…I love you….”

There was silence and Lance’s warm tears slipped hard as his lip quivered, god he was stupid. He should just get up and leave now. Mr.Shirogane was right…he should’ve taken his time.

“That’s what’s been on your mind?” Keith’s voice was calm, but it didn’t say the words back. Lance’s heart dropped, he was crazy!

“It’s stupid…” he forced a laugh, “I mean we are only in high school and well love doesn’t work so…”

“What do you mean?” Keith questioned.

“How can you say love works? My parents are supposed to love me but they kicked me out of the house! They say God loves everyone but he’s sending me to hell because I’m bi! They say mothers love is unconditional but she left you! And Shiro loves Adam but Adam doesn’t love him back! Keith, you can’t tell me love works.”

Keith was silent. Lance shut his eyes cursing himself for even going there. Keith’s grip onto Lance wasn’t any less strong than before…that had to mean something right?

“I’m sorry…” Lance whispered.

“No…don't be…Lance…can you look at me?”

Lance bit his lip and slowly turned around. Keith found his hand and took a hold and brought it up between them as he intertwined his legs with Lance’s, “if love doesn’t work, then why are we here?”

“But…you will leave…we’re high school students…these relationships don’t work.”

“Who says that?”

Lance kept his gaze away from Keith’s glowing eyes, keeping his focus on their hands.

“Lance you’re dumb sometimes but I know you know the answer to my question.”

Lance looked up at Keith’s teasing expression. Lance closed his eyes and smiled. He loved it when they could take a serious situation and find a time to laugh. It was his favorite thing about their sexual encounters. They can have sex in a loving meaningful way but, in the end, they could just lay there and laugh over stupid things. Or even during the act, one of them would crack a joke and it felt like it brought them more intimately together.

“I guess no one says that…”

“Than why think that? Lance, everyone’s love story is different. And I think we are both what, wanting to get into NASA? I think we can make this work. Besides,” He lifted up Lance’s face and smiled, “I haven’t felt like myself around anyone in a long time and I don’t want to lose that.”

Lance looked into Keith’s beautiful glowing eyes, “how do I know we won’t lose each other…” Tears slipped down.

“We’ll find each other again.” Keith gave a smile, “I know I’m not religious by any means but I do _pray_ we will always find each other. Whether it be halfway, a quarter of the way or just waking up to you in the morning. I want to find you over and over and over again.”

Lance took a deep breath, “words are meaningless…” He closed his eyes, feeling the hot stream of tears slip more.

“Then what can I do to prove it to you?”

“I don’t…I don’t know…”

Keith held onto Lance and kissed his head just allowing Lance’s tears to slip in the darkness and onto his chest, “when you do let me know okay? But for now, Lance I love you too.”

Lance clutched onto Keith’s shirt tight and sobbed, god it felt so good to hear that.

Keith hugged onto Lance tight, “forever I promise. I’ll always find my way back to you, Lance McClain. I’m not allowing life to fuck with us.”

Lance laughed, “no?”

“No, I’ll kick it in the balls and say ‘that the best you got! I’m not letting you win! God so help me!”

“You sure you’re not religious?” Lance teased. Keith laughed, “no, I just didn’t know what else to say. But I mean it Lance, I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance smiled and perked out his lips, “kiss me dammit.”

Keith smiled and with gentle lips, kissed Lance back.


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s father looked at the two of them, “then welcome to the family Keith.”  
> Lance smiled and let out a long sigh before turning to Keith and hugged him, “welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The longer I love, the more beautiful life becomes. If you foolishly ignore beauty, you will soon find yourself without it.”  
> – Frank Lloyd Wright

“You okay?” Keith turned to look at Lance who kept his gaze on the floor.

“I’m fine…nervous…” Lance closed his eyes, what was he going to say? His parents already knew he was dating Keith, what more was there to discuss? “I don’t know what to say…” Lance looked up at Keith, fear was in his eyes.

“We can back out.” Keith caressed Lance’s face with his gloved hands. Lance loved it when he wore them, something about the leather to his face made him feel safe.

“No…maybe Mr.Shirogane was right, maybe I need to talk to them…maybe if I do I’ll feel this weight fly off my shoulders?”

“Do you really believe that?”

Lance looked at Keith, his eyes staring into him with concern.

“I don’t know…but…if things don’t go well…let’s ditch and go to the arcade?”

Keith smiled, “deal. Now let’s go claim a table and get a coffee in you.”

Lance smiled, “how did you know I needed a coffee?”

“Boyfriend instincts.” Keith winked and got out. Lance smiled, Keith really knew how to read him hu? Lance didn’t sleep well last night, after their discussion he stayed up late into the early morning while Keith gently snored beside him. He wishes he could’ve slept that soundly but…maybe tonight would be different.

He followed Keith into the coffee shop and smiled, welcoming the warm smell of coffee, and the warmth it brought to his cheeks. It wasn’t a cold day by any means, maybe a high of what 93.2 farinheit? But something about the coffee shop made him feel like he was cuddled up in blankets with Keith on the couch, the heat between them prevalent. That kind of heat that made him want to close his eyes and enjoy the small bonding moment.

“Coming?” Keith looked behind him as he stood in front of the cash where a barista was waiting for them. Lance smiled and walked over, “hi, um can we have…” Lance looked at the menu, goodness what to order? “What’s the strongest caffeinated drink?”

The barista smiled, “red lion coffee, a combination of espresso shots and a blonde roast coffee. We can make it mocha flavored too.”

“I’ll take the mocha red lion.” Lance smiled.

“Make that with an Altean fog tea and two blueberry biscuits,” Keitha added in.

“Alright.” She smiled and went back to make the coffee and tea.

“Get a seat and I’ll meet you there.” Keith smiled and squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance smiled, a small blush crossed his cheeks, he loved it when Keith held his hand in public. He made his way to a long table in the back of the coffee shop which had a perfect view of the patio. Maybe he should go patio? Easier to escape if things went downhill.

“You think that’s a big enough table sharpshooter?” Pidge smiled as she walked up with Matt and Hunk. Lance smiled, “well how many people are coming?”

“How many did you invite?” She smiled and hugged him, “how did you sleep last night? Nervous?”

Lance nodded, “so nervous.”

Matt placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder when Pidge let go, “don’t worry.” He smiled, “you got your own set of cheerleaders on your side.”

Lance smiled, “thanks, guys.”

Hunk hugged him with a big bear hug, “of course buddy!”

“Did you guys order something already?” Matt yawned, “I need like five espresso.”

“Get the red lion, it’s what I’m getting.”

Matt smiled, “I will. Come gang let’s get some goodies.” He wandered off as Pidge followed.

“Save a seat for me.” Hunk smiled and headed off with them.

Lance smiled and sat down and a few seconds later Keith came over with their drinks and biscuits. “Feeling a bit better?”

Lance nodded and took the drink in his hands, the warmth it provided was nice but it wasn’t anything like when Keith held onto his hand.

“What may make you feel even better,” Keith leaned forward, “Shiro and Adam are both here.”

Lance looked up to see Mr.Shirogane ordering something as Mr.Wilks was studying the pastry options.

“Love works. Especially if you put effort into it.” Keith smiled. Lance blushed, “I’m sorry about the other night…”

Keith put his hands over Lance’s the warmth was strong between his hands and the coffee, “don’t mention it.”

Lance’s ears picked up the silent ring of the bell and Veronica’s voice. Lance looked down, “who all came?”

Keith turned around and smiled, “both of your parents, your younger siblings, Veronica and, your older brother with his family.

“Shit…everyone?”

Keith laughed, “that’s good no?”

Lance smiled, “how?”

“Because I don’t have to worry about Christmas to meet everyone. I’ll know them ahead of time.”

Lance laughed, “my god Keith.”

Keith smiled, “really, it’s good. Shows that change is going to happen.”

“Indeed, it is,” Mr.Shirogane said as he placed his and Adam’s coffee’s down.

Lance looked at Mr.Wilks to see if the ring was back on, it wasn’t…

“Don’t you think it’s a little excessive for all of them to come?”

“No.” Mr.Wilks took his seat next to Mr.Shirogane and put the cheesecake slice between the two of them, “It shows they’re open to change. Acceptance.”

Mr.Shirogane smiled, “relax Lance.”

“Lance!” Rachel and his nephew and nieces came running over. Rachel took Lance in a hug as she leaped onto the bench, wrapping her arms around his neck, “why aren’t you home? I can’t do all your chores anymore.” She dramatically rolled her eyes.

“Maybe today I’ll come back home.” He laughed. She smiled and took her seat next to him.

Lance’s nephew and niece both hugged him and told him how much they missed him and how they both were part of their school’s band, just like their uncle.

Lance smiled, he missed being around his family. He loved Keith but something about being surrounded by more people that loved him too made his heart warm.

“Well hello.” Veronica smiled and gave her purse to Rachel and Nadia, who both dug around for some mints.

“Hey, Veronica.” Keith smiled and dunk his biscuit into his tea. Veronica smiled, “Hello, I’m Veronica. Lance’s sister.” She shook hands with Mr.Shirogane and Mr.Wilks.

“Takashi, Lance’s biology teacher. This is my boyfriend, Adam”

“The physics teacher.” He smiled. Veronica smiled, “Lance taking physics? Is he passing?” She playfully teased. Lance rolled his eyes, “no I’m failing tremendously.”

“Oh no!” She dramatically gasped. Mr.Wilks laughed, “he’s actually one of the top students.”

“Impressive.” She smiled and took her seat as Matt, Pidge and Hunk made their way back. Hunk had almost every pastry on a platter and put it in the middle of the long table, “for anyone.” He took a muffin.

“Hey! Long time no see guys!” Matt smiled and took his seat next to Mr.Shirogane, “what’s good?”

They talked amongst themselves as Lance just sat there taking it all in, all these people…

“My boy!” His mother ran over and hugged Lance tight, “I hope you don’t mind everyone coming.”

Lance smiled and buried himself into his mother, he loved her hugs. “It’s fine.” He smiled and pulled back as his father, Marco and Lisa all took their seats after introducing themselves to Mr.Shirogane and Mr.Wilks.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Marco smiled looking over at Lance. Lance looked down, his hands started to sweat.

“First off, if there’s anyone who’s homophobic get over it.” Keith began. Lance looked up, Keith could be so blunt sometimes.

“Because we don’t have a problem, the problem is you.”

Lance didn’t want to look into his fathers’ eyes.

Nadia looked confused, “what’s homophobic?”

“It means, discriminating someone who’s gay,” Mr.Wilks said simply.

“Oh. Why? Who’s gay?” She looked around the table. Lance smiled, the innocence of his Niece made him want to hug her and tell her she’s his favorite niece – only niece but still.

Mr.Shirogane looked at Lance, his eyes cheering him on. Lance bit his lip, “uh…”

“He and I are together.” Mr.Wilks stepped in and took Mr.Shirogane’s hand from above the table.

“Oh!” Nadia smiled, “but what does this have to do with Uncle Lance?”

Marco laughed and kissed the top of her head. Favorite niece right there.

“We’re…Keith…Keith and I are together.” He didn’t want to look up, he couldn’t look at his father.

“How long?” Matt chimed in.

“Two months…” Lance swallowed, trying to rid of the lump in his throat.

“A good two months.” Keith smiled and nudged Lance. Lance looked up, all eyes were on him. But they weren’t…judging…

“I’m happy with Keith…I know being a devoted Catholic you may see it as a sin…but…”

“You’re happy.” Pidge smiled and reached over and took Lance’s and Keith’s hands, “it’s nice to see you happy again Sharpshooter.”

Lance smiled, “thanks, Nerd.”

“How did you know?” Marco asked. Lance looked up into his older brothers’ eyes. He never really saw Marco anymore, but it felt nice to see him smiling as he looked at Lance and Keith.

“I just…I wasn’t sure at the beginning…I mean I’m not gay, I’m bisexual.”

“Bisexual?” Nadia asked.

“He likes boys and girls.” Mr.Shirogane winked.

Lance blushed, “yea…I mean I didn’t like Keith at the beginning but then the more time we spent together.” He smiled, “he just makes me happy…”

Marco smiled, “an extra Christmas gift this year, we got the budget for that?”

Lisa laughed, “for Lance’s boyfriend, we got the budget for sure.” She smiled kindly at them, “welcome to the family Keith.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. Lance looked over at his father. His expression was hard to read, it made Lance’s stomach twist and turn, “Papi…”

His father looked up, “you’re not going to change your ways, are you?”

Lance’s stomach made its way to his throat, but Keith took his hand and squeezed it.

“No…” He bit his lip. He father sighed, “how long have you two been together?” He looked at Mr.Wilks and Mr.Shirogane.

“Since the second year of college Sir,” Mr.Shirogane said taking a bite of the cheesecake. Lance smiled, even if Mr.Wilks wasn’t wearing the ring, they were sharing a cheesecake. Maybe there is hope for love.

“How did your parents take it?”

“They didn’t like the idea, but once they saw we were happy together, and loved each other they learned to accept out happiness. Being gay, or bisexual doesn’t change someone. They’re the same person as they were before.” Mr.Shirogane said taking Mr.Wilks hand.

“Are you the same Lance?” Rachel smiled looking up at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes, “no I’m an alien from outer space.”

Rachel laughed, “same Lance. Papi.” She looked over at Lance’s father, “Papi, I want Lance back home.”

Lance’s father looked at Mr.Shirogane and Mr.Wilks than at Keith and Lance.

“Are you happy Lance?”

Lance nodded, “very happy.”

He looked at Keith, “if you harm my boy, you’re in big trouble. And if you two ever get married in the far future, you’re keeping the McClain name.”

Keith smiled, “you got it.”

Lance’s father looked at the two of them, “then welcome to the family Keith.”

Lance smiled and let out a long sigh before turning to Keith and hugged him, “welcome to the family.”


End file.
